


The silent Princess

by WizardKnight



Series: The silent Princess [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Female Merlin, Multi, Pregnancy, Royalty, Underage - Freeform, medieval times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardKnight/pseuds/WizardKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is 15 when her father makes an alliance with Camelot and that brings her marriage to the crown prince of Camelot. Arthur Pendragon.</p><p>But will it be a loveless marriage to a man she doesn't even know like she fears and will she bring about the next heir that King Uther is so desperate to see his son bring to the kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin was 15 when her father called her into the throne room, the room was full of the royal advisers that were just unfamiliar faces even though they had been in Merlin’s life since her birth. She couldn’t put a name to a face even if her Father the king asked her too.

Queen Hunith her mother was sitting in the smaller throne out of the two, Merlin looked at her mother in a silent question of what was happening but all she gave her daughter was a small smile and then she kept her face near enough blank and emotionless for the remainder of the time, not uttering a single word or sign at what was happening. Even if she did disagree what could she do she was not the king, and the kings word was the law if she liked it or not.

Merlin stood silently with her head bowed slightly in respect as her father and king spoke, the words flew over her shoulder as his speech went on and she tried her hardest to understand and please her father.

He spoke for what seemed like hours and Merlin really didn’t understand all the talk about the lands and money, she was a girl and hadn’t been trained or brought up to understand such things, she knew her life would involved marriage and bringing about the next heir to her future husband, its what she had know from a very young age and this was a given just like the 100’s of other princess in the lands around her. 

Her best friend Gwen had married not 2 years earlier and now had a son with her husband Prince Lance, but she was lucky she married a man who she loved and that didn’t always happen, she had heard many stories of marriages that happened without love and the lonely and sad lives the woman lived in their life time.

Merlin always worried about the time her father would announce her marriage so she shouldn’t have been too shocked when he did that just then and there, her head shot up and she looked at her father before remembering her position and quickly looked down again. 

The words rang out and played over and over even thought her father was still talking and addressing the others in the room.

“A marriage to the oldest prince of Camelot” she couldn’t stop replaying those words, she didn’t know any of the princes of Camelot, and she had only seen them from afar not really taking notice of them. 

Then it hit her with more force than it should, a loveless marriage, she was going to be just like the princess in the stories and be married to a man who only wanted one thing and that was a male heir, and once she produced that she would live in loneliness with little to her name.

She must have been over thinking her father words as soon the rustle of movement brought her back to the real world, and as she looked around everyone was leaving and the room was near enough empty.

 

Her father was a kind man to his people and family but he was like any other king and ran his kingdom with a iron fist if anyone stepped out of line, His marriage to her mother was an arranged match but they luckily fell in love months before Merlin was even conceived but King Balinor loved tradition and he showed it in many of the actions he took.

Balinor stood when the last person left the room and stepped down to stand in front of his daughter, he spoke calmly about the prince she was to marry in 3 days time and Merlin kept quite just like she’d been taught all through her years.

The marriage Merlin found out then was between herself Princess Merlin Enrys of Ealdor and Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and would bring a strong alliance for their kingdom’s

Merlin had heard of Arthur he was know from far and wide for being a fierce and noble warrior and prince, who struck down anyone who stood in his way, but Merlin had never seen him since she was 10 and he had visited with his father King Uther for a peace talk.

Arthur was older than Merlin at 21 and had just been made crown prince of Camelot by his father on his birthday 2 weeks ago or so her father was telling her now she couldn’t quite stay focused for too long on the things her father was saying, she was trying to get her head around the fact she was to marry in 3 days time. 3 days.

Soon enough her father dismissed her and she bowed before leaving to go back to her rooms. Her mother followed shortly and found her daughter sat at her writing desk looking out of the stained blue and silver windows and down onto the dark grey cobbled roads below, the people busy going about their daily lives not even noticing the despair and fear that the princess was in. And that’s where her mother found her not 10 minutes later, she was so busy thinking over what her life was she didn’t even hear he dear mother enter till a gentle hand landed on her tense shoulder.

She looked up at her mother and saw the sadness in her eyes too, she knew this marriage would mean she would move away from all that was familiar to her and she would have to start a new life in a strange castle with a strange man she would call husband and his father the king and younger siblings, and it scared her.

She turned in her seat and hugged her mother tightly trying to get this message across and she knew she had when her mother held her even tighter for what seemed like a life time


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur paced the room waiting to hear the horns announce that King Balinors party had been spotted, his father was seated in his throne looking every inch the king he was. He gave his eldest son a look but let the boy pace knowing that today was the day he was to meet his future bride, he still remembers to day he met his late wife Queen Ygraine and the nerves he had felt, and so he let the boy be.

Arthur wasn’t ready for this at all, he wasn’t ready to be married and to a girl he had never met. And a girl she was at only 15.

He’d known he was to marry on his 21st year but it was still a shock when his father had told him about the alliance he had formed, he’d seen the princess of Ealdor 5 years ago when he with his father talking about peace treaties and his father had taken him to learn the ways of ruling a kingdom.

He didn’t object to the marriage just like he’d been taught and he had bowed and excepted his fate and future marriage just like a prince and future king should, it was once he was alone away from the life of court and his manservant had left him alone in the darkness of his chambers that his brain began to race and it hadn’t stopped since.

 

It must have been an hour or two before the all familiar sound of the horns snapped Arthur from his thinking, they were here he thought as he stood from his seat putting down the goblet and making his way to the door where his father was waiting for him. 

They walked out side by side to the top steps of the citadel and waited for the party of nobles to ride into the courtyard.

He heard the clatter of the horses hooves before he saw the flags and people enter the court yard, holding high the crest of Ealdor.

A royal and sky blue banner with two silver Merlin hawks entwined in full flight, it was a stunning banner Arthur thought to himself as he watched the party of horses, knights and nobles halt and start to dismount.

King Balinor was first off his horse and went to his wives side straight away helping her off her own mount before he moved to what Arthur guessed was his Daughter, she was a slim and pale looking girl, with long dark ebony hair that flowed past her waist with a simple braid keeping it from being in her face, she wore a elegant royal blue and silver gown that hugged her in all the right places but it showed off just how young she was.

Once the royal family were all dismounted the king walked towards Uther and they both embraced before Balinor turned his attention to Arthur and stuck the young princes hand. 

Arthur watched Merlin from the corner of his eye the whole time, how she stood behind with her mother he shoulders squared and tense but still with the elegance of a lady, They made eye contact by accident Arthur was looking her over from where he was speaking with Balinor and Uther when she looked up and straight at him and they held the contact for a few seconds till she blushed and looked down again and turned to face her mother more.

Arthur couldn’t help but hold her gaze her eyes were like nothing he’d ever seen, they held every blue that the gods could create and they shone with a knowledge far greater then any man, woman or being should hold on this earth. But the blue orbs were quickly gone as she looked away from him once again leaving him to what now seemed like a plain world around him.

Quickly enough the whole party moved up to the great hall, the horses being led away to the stables and the knights followed their king along side King Uthers men.

Once they got to the hall they were given a goblet which Merlin signed when she found hers only held water, she could do with something stronger to get rid of the nerves that threatened to turn her stomach into a knot.

She stayed close to her mother as they took a seat and listened half in on the talk going on between the men in the room, he mother sat with the confidence and grace of the perfect Queen that Merlin hoped beyond the stars she would perfect before she was named Queen of Camelot. She knew she had years seen as King Uther was in fine health but she really wanted to not only make her father and her family name proud but her mother, she would move mountains to bring her mother the happiness and pride she longed to show for her daughter.

She could hear the princes voice above all others in the room, she had sneaked glances at him since the moment in the courtyard, and he was much more handsome than she could even have imagined, he was like a fairy tale prince come to life from one of her childhood stories. 

But now she kept her head down not wanting the attention on her, she was nervous enough without that so she sat quietly and still whilst the men talked about alliances and what ever men talked about she didn’t even dream to understand such things.

 

It was soon dark outside and the candle light illuminated everything around her in the great hall and luckily for her they attention had stayed away from her, but she kept feeling the dark blue eyes of the prince on her every once in a while, but she never looked up, never gave in to the temptation to see the handsome prince looking at her.

Arthur couldn’t help but sneak glance after glance to the young girl sitting only a few feet away next to her mother, the candle light made shadows appear on her fine skin and it highlighted every dimple, curve and angel on her face, she was like an angel from gods book, and he was pleased to say she would soon be his. No more than 24 hours before he would be able to look upon her face for as long as he wished, no sneak glances or small moments of eye contact and he was now thinking about how this marriage might just be a good thing, she was beautiful and it wasn’t even his wine talking like the times with the maids, she truly was beautiful and he would soon tell her everyday.

It soon become late and a maid came into the hall to show the queen and her daughter to their rooms leaving the men.

Arthur watched as the princess stood up all slim and elegant limbed. He couldn’t help but watch her move slowly next to the queen as they left the room, it was only when the door closed behind them that he admitted to himself that he wished they stayed. Now he had nothing to look at when his mind drifted from his fathers and Balinors boring talk.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Merlin woke to the sun shining through the windows and it took her a moment to remember she was no longer in her home, in her bed with her things, she was in what was to be her new home. 

The windows were stained red and gold unlike her blue and silver ones at home and she wasn’t sure if she liked them or not, but that didn’t matter this was only to be her room one more night before she wed the prince tomorrow and would then share his rooms.

That thought brought more thoughts along with it that she really didn’t want to think of, so she sat up in her bed swinging her legs over the sides and placed her feet on the cold stone below.

She moved to the window to look down on the new kingdom, it was bigger than her home with knights and people walking the streets. The roads were a gleaming white stone like the walls of Camelot castle so different to the dark grey of Ealdor. She looked over to the rising sun making his presence know from above the tree tops but her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came and seconds later and maid made her way into the room bowing and moving towards her.

Soon she was dressed in a new gown that her father had sent up to her with the maid, it was gold with red and pink flowers on the bodice. The skirt shimmered in the morning sun as she made her way to have breakfast with her family and the king and princes of Camelot. She followed the maid who showed her the way and she soon came to a large dining room, her parents and the king were already seated, but she couldn’t see Arthur but she made her way inside any way.

She was about to reach her mother when she spotted him in the corner by the watered down wine, he was looking at her and she faltered in her step at his intense look but she quickly corrected herself and moved to her mother kissing her on the cheek before bowing lightly to her father and taking her assigned seat all the while with Arthurs eyes on her.

She tried to ignore the knowing looks the kings were shooting to one another as she reached out for some bread and honey; she ate slowly remembering her lessons as a child. Her mother looked pleased and smiled happily to her before eating herself.

Arthur soon sat down and his brothers Edward and Jonathon joined the table taking away the peace and tranquil essence that once was there, now there was loud chatter between the men.

 

Soon breakfast was over and her mother got up excusing them both as she pulled her daughter from the chair and they glided from the room.

The day went near enough the same as any other day back in Ealdor, she would read and had lessons all morning, then she ate with her mother and then she did her crafts and then more lessons, but these lessons were different they were about being a wife and how you look after your husband, which made Merlin blush to many times.

Her teacher was a strong woman who told her what was what, no beating around the bush in any sense and she could see her mother’s small smile as she sat in the corner with her book.

It was soon dark again and she hadn’t seen her father or Arthur all day, but she knew her mother would have asked to have her daughter for the day before she married Arthur and they created their own life away from all she knew, so she treasured every moment she had that day with her mother trying hard to keep the nerves she felt about tomorrow at bay.

 

Arthur watched as the princess and Queen walked from the breakfast room and he knew it hadn’t captured the attention of the two kings, his younger brothers both left soon after the ladies and he was soon left with two kings.

The day quickly went by with advice on becoming a new husband from everyone he met, the only person he didn’t see through was his future bride but he guessed that her mother would have taken her to have a final day with her so he kept his day like any other with training and talks with his father but it was soon night fall and it found it weird to think it was the night before his wedding. 

A wedding to a person he hadn’t even spoken two words too at that, and only held her eye contact for a few seconds, he shook his head and made his way to his chambers it was going to be a very long day tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin was woken by her mother; the sky was still dark with only a small glimpse of the sun that let of a small glow on the horizon.

She blinked the sleep from her eyes and lay there for a few moments just trying to get a grip on her life and the reality that today was her wedding day, she slowly sat up and watched as her mother walked around the room picking things up and then she noticed the small breakfast on the table in the other room, she swung her legs over and quickly made her way to the table. The Stones still a cold shock in the morning not like her old wooden floor boards back home she signed thinking of her old rooms in Ealdor was it really only 2 days ago since she left her old life behind, she sat down and saw that the plate was filled with all her favourites which made her smile as she picked a piece of apple from the plate and turned to see her mother looking at her with a fond smile on her face.

Soon more and more people were walking in and out of her rooms and the whole day blew up into one giant chaotic mess, she was pulled and pushed from chair to chair having her hair brushed and braided and he face painted to make her look older and more like the bride she was. She was stripped from her plain white night gown and then she was being strapped into her bodice which knocked more and more air out of her lunges the tighter it went and the smaller her waist went, she really hated her bodices they caused nothing but problems but she knew that it pleased her mother that she wore them and looked like a lady.  
Then she was pulled to her wardrobe were she saw her wedding dress for the first time since it was made and it was what any princess would ever dream off and was better than any dream dress she had thought off in her childhood when her and Gwen would talk about their future prince charming, and it made her smile knowing Gwen got the prince charming she’d dreamt off all those years before.

The dress was the most perfect white fabric that made the snow in the middle of winter look dull, the bodice was covered in endless crystals and had pink flowers stitched into it, the train went on for what seemed like miles. It was like she stepped into a fairy tail now she just hoped that her prince could become her real prince charming, she tried to take as deep a breath as her bodice would allow and then looked at her mother who she could see was holding back tears.

Merlin hadn’t realised how long she’d been getting ready till she looked outside and noticed the sky was light and the sun was above the tree’s it took them hours to get her to look like this and she only hoped it pleased her future husband.

Before she could think about how she hopes her dress and look pleases Arthur there was a knock to the door, she saw her mother open the door and he smile in a split second fell but then it came back and she knew it was her father, he was here to take her to the ceremony and this made the butterflies grow in her stomach she wasn’t ready but she couldn’t let her mother and father down so she looked at him and smiled as he walked in, he beamed at her as he made his way over his step faltering for a moment as he looked her over and saw the woman she’d become

He smiled at her and complimented how she looked before kissing her on the cheek, he grabbed her hand and spoke softly to her and this calmed her nerves.

Her mother joined them shortly after and kissed her daughter and straightened out her dress as they stood there and then they were ready to go. She smiled at her parents hiding the nerves and worries but she knew her mother would know they were there, but she smiled any way and took her fathers arm and looked once more at her mother before she walked out of the rooms and walked down the hall way, the servants and people stopped what they were doing as they saw her and she smiled kindly to them as they made their way to the were her future husband was waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin walked down the corridors which seemed to go on for what seemed like a life time and she wasn’t sure if she was happy about this, if it took her longer then her nerves just might explode but on the other hand the longer it took the longer she was her own person.

Soon the noise announced they were close and they turned the corner to see more knights on petrol than she’d ever seen.

Her mother kissed her one last time and told her she loved her and then walked through a side door to obviously get to the front to watch her daughter walk down to the prince and her future husband.

Future husband she wanted to scoff the future was far to close for her own comfort, why couldn’t she pick her own prince charming, why couldn’t she of at least had one convocation with Arthur so it wasn’t like being blindfolded and thrown into a pit filled with your own worst knight mares, because this is how she felt right now.

Her father nudged her and she looked up just in time for the doors to be opened by the two guards and the light filled her eyes, she blinked and adjusted her eyes and she could then see the countless faceless people watching the who bringing together of two people. Two people who didn’t know each other yet they didn’t care at all it was just an excuse to come to a kingdom and dress up and show off your statues.

Soon enough they were walking and she wanted to look back just once but she couldn’t look back she couldn’t look at what freedom once was because that part was over now.

She looked forward seeing nameless faces and they all smiled at her so she smiled back it was what a lady did wasn’t it act kind and look pretty. But Arthur he wasn’t a nameless face he was standing there in his full knight’s armour, how romantic she thought but kept looking at his face and he was like an angel looking at her, the sun beams shining through the plain white and gold painted windows made his hair look even more golden and his eyes they were like the ocean looking back at her, and she forgot all the other people looking at her, forgot what was happening because maybe if he looked like an angel then maybe just maybe he could be one and become her prince charming.

The ceremony was quick and simple with a simple hand fasting, the ribbons binding their souls and hearts together and didn’t know why but looking at Arthur she forgot the dark thoughts from before, because maybe they could have happiness. And his eyes they showed a kindness she didn’t think a warrior prince could show and he spoke gently when he did speak and he wasn’t what she expected.

 

When the doors opened and Arthur turned he was shocked at the picture in front of him, it was like a saint was coming towards him in all her dark hair, pale skin and blue eyed beauty and the fabric of the gown she wore was flowing and swaying with each step she took towards him. It was breath taking.

And when her hand touched his it was like magic was already binding them together even before the hand fasting began.

The words were a blur and he knew he’d some how got them out and perfected them but that wasn’t a problem a life time of lessons and teaching had made him a master at the art of speech. 

He looked into her eyes not for a second leaving the blue orbs that were enchanting him as he spoke, he didn’t even really hear her voice when she spoke he was captivated by the beauty of what would in a very short time be his wife.

 

The only words Merlin heard was “kiss” oh god her heart racing this would be her first kiss and she didn’t know what to do, she didn’t think of this. She’d ignored the part that declared them husband and wife, she was to court up in the moment to even really progress that in her mind that she was now one with this man. 

But before her crazed brain could panic more she felt fingers lightly tilt her chin and her breath was captured by warm lips on hers, she gasped and he court it and stole it away to keep and she knew it. 

Before she could kiss back his lips were gone and they were standing there looking at each other before he turned and offered his hand which she took and they walked together down passed his and her parents, she could see her mum had been crying and her father stood tall and proud. But she didn’t look at Uther as they made there way out into the corridors.


	6. Chapter 6

As they both walked out Merlin could still feel his fingers on her chin and his lips upon hers and her skin tingled from the touch, was it normal or was she just being a silly girl thinking such things she wanted answered but how do you ask such things. No she shuck her head its time to grow up I’m a wife now and I need to stop living in this fairy tale world I have a duty now not only to my husband but to our families.

Arthur looked down at his wife, he kept repeating it over and over in his head and it felt wonderful saying it like a true blessing had finally come to him, but he saw worry in her eyes. What ever she was thinking about was worrying her and he didn’t like that look on her, she should be happy and always be happy and he would make her happy he swore it upon the gods that her would.

They walked some more and soon he pulled her into a quite corner, the guests were making their way to the feast so they had at least 10 minutes together before the toasts and feasts began.

Merlin gasped as she was pulled into a darker corner, she looked up at Arthur but his eyes were gentle even in the dim light from the flickering candle and she couldn’t look away at all but she could see his lips moving.

Are you ok he asked and I wish it was simple to answer but really was I ok. I was a bride to a man I don’t know and his first words to me without an audience are “are you ok” and I don’t think I am I’m lost, confused and scared about my new duty that has been handed me even though I never asked for it.

But I smile and I nod and he kisses me so gently that for a few moments the worries slip away because if I could stay in this moment and just stay with this version of Arthur then yes I was okay. But I knew that it wouldn’t always be like this because fairy tales aren’t real they are as they say tales to make children happy and she wasn’t a child anymore.

 

Arthur could tell something was bothering his new wife more than just the wedding because the worst was over now, he knew it must be scary for her she was married now and to a man she didn’t know just like he didn’t know her but he was 21 and she was really a child at 15

He broke the kiss with more effort than he could imagine existed but he did it and saw that Merlin’s eyes were calmer and she was looking at him like she understood why he did it. 

It was weird they had only been married for few minutes and yet it felt like home being here alone with her and it was strange as he had never felt that way about anything or anyone before and it scared him.

He took her hand in his and walked without a word towards the feast just in time for their names to be announced.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin followed her husband as he took her hand and they left the dark corner which held so much peace, Arthur looked so open and then within a blink of an eye his whole body and mind shut down around her and now he was walking like on a mission to the feast and Merlin had to near enough jog behind to keep up, picking her skirt up as she went so not to trip.

They made it to the hall and the noise seemed to be radiating the doors and walls, she could hear the cheers and laughter as she got closer, Arthur came to an abrupt halt and she just stopped in time and straightened up before the doors were opening and she could hear a man introduce them

“Prince Arthur Pendragon and his new wife Princess Merlin Pendragon” it seemed weird hearing that as he last name, for 15 years she’s heard nothing but Princess Emry’s when she had attended banquettes and balls

As they walked in everyone went deathly silent and she couldn’t help but grip Arthur’s hand a little tighter and she wasn’t sure if he squeezed back or if it was her imagination from the over whelming day but she kept walking just 1 step behind her husbands as was tradition for her to do. 

She didn’t know how she made it to her chair without tripping but soon enough she was being helped by her husband into a small throne on the top table and Arthur sat on her right next to his father. Her parents were also on the same table seated near her and she caught a small smile from her mother before Uther stood and welcomed everyone and then they began to eat.

There was everything you could imagine from quail to boar, deer and fish and the fruits and cakes on display made the room look out of this world with colour and Merlin couldn’t stop looking around at how wonderful it all looked, she’d never seem a feast so large or fine in all her life

Arthur leaned over to her and whispered if she was okay and she could only smile and nod at him because worlds failed her but he must have know in a good way because he smiled and went back to his own meal listening to the variety of talk that was going on around them

After the meal was over and the majority was cleared away by servants the entertainment began, there were jugglers and fire breathers and Merlin was in ore of it all watching with such fascination and interest

Arthur looked like he was enjoying it too when she stole her eyes away from the show to look at him, he must have felt her stare as he soon turned with a smile to look at him, he leant in kissing her on the lips quickly before looking back at the show and Merlin could feel her cheeks heat up

The entertainment was never ending and Merlin clapped and laughed along with everyone else

It was getting late when Arthur took her hand which made her look away again to him and he smiled before getting up, she followed quickly after and he soon announced their departure which made all his knights cheer and her cheeks blush again

They made their way out of the hall leaving behind the rest of the party to drink and enjoy the night for more hours, the doors closed behind them and blocked some of the noise behind them making it seem quite and still in the draft filled halls

Arthur squeezed her hand and they made their way through parts of the castle she had never seen in her short stay, it was light fully by candles making the white stone walls and floors glow with an orange and gold shadow.

The walk seemed to take them to the other side of the castle and there she saw two double doors that were much larger than the ones from the room she had used before her wedding.

The two guards stationed outside opened the doors when they saw their prince and his new wife walk towards them, and soon they were standing in a pleasantly warm room that was draped and covered in red curtains and rugs

Armour was stored in the corner and shields covered the walls, the red bed sheets made the white stone stand out even more in its vibrant shade, she’d never seen such red fabric before and she could see from all the way by the door they were silk and the finest money could buy

The windows were stained with reds and golds and made the room look bigger and more like a kings room than a princes, it was nothing like she’d had back in Ealdor and the finery of the materials were far beyond what she was used too

Arthur was stood in front of the fire unfastening his cape but still had his eyes on her as she looked around his.. no their chambers now and the look of ore in his eyes made him look at the floor because he never one for this finery he would sleep on the cold damp earth with his men before battle and he would wear rough tunics and ripped breeches for training. 

Soon enough she walked to him helping with his armour, she gave him a shy smile and explained helping her father when she was a child and this made Arthur smile the fact she was sharing such personal details of her life before she became his wife, he reached for her hand stopping it from unfastening one of the leather straps and then twinned his fingers with hers and then stole her breath when he kissed her gently.

He savoured the feeling of her lips on his, her uneasy and inexperienced lips moved with his trying to keep up and understand the rhythm but he pulled away before she could leaving her standing there breathing heavily and her lips bruised and swollen from the intrusion she was not used too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, was out all weekend
> 
> Contains sex scene

Merlin looked at Arthur’s face as he backed away from the kiss, his face was closed off and his eyes closed tight as if trying to hide every secret the world holds. She reached out a hand gently placing it on his cheek and it made his eye stutter open and the blue orbs were sad looking, She felt him lean into her touch and she like the feeling that her affection getting a response from her husband 

He quickly stood up straighter and pulled away from her touch and she let her hand fall to her side again, he put a hand on her shoulder making her turn as he pulled her around so her back was to his chest and her heart rate began to quicken.

She felt his hands on her back and then her bodice became looser and she tensed up but his touch remained as if gentling a startled horse as he pulled the laces till the bodice and skirt pooled at her feet leaving her in just her under clothes then he turned her around and his face again was softer as he looked her up and down, her body she knew was skinny with little muscle mass but he seemed to be happy with what he saw as he kissed her but stronger this time forcing her lips open and she tasted his tongue for the first time.   
Distracting her with the kiss he pushed away the under clothes leaving her bare before him, he heard the gasp as he pushed away the last remaining clothes. 

He stepped away from her and she stood before him as bare she tried to cover herself but his strong voice telling her not to made her stand their as if being inspected at the market and she wished in a way that he wasn’t fully clothed still but he was and he made no move to change that.  
He walked back to her and cupped her small breast in on hand whilst the other moved down her stomach making her body quiver under the new touch. His hand squeezed and toyed with her now red perk nipple whilst he made his way to the thatch of hair between her leg, she was gasping and her whole body felt as if it was on fire 

The whole sensation she was feeling was all and didn’t understand if it was normal for her body to feel this way, his fingers found where they wanted and soon a whole new sensation over took her when he stroked the nub, he knees felt like jelly and she wanted to let go and fall but his hand on her breast moved and pulled her to him keeping her upright as he did things she didn’t know existed to her body

It felt like time stood still standing there and soon he walked her backwards towards his huge bed that sat in the middle of the chamber, he pushed her down gently onto the silk sheets and the vibrant red made her skin look even paler as she lay there feeling the smooth soft material underneath her.

He quickly ripped and tugged at his clothes and she heard the sound of ripping material as he threw layer after layer on the floor to join her clothes and soon he was as bare as she was and the sight made the breath leave her lungs. His body was hard and toned with a golden tint from being in the sun all day, his stomach was defined made from our muscle that jumped as ripped as he moved and it was like a God stood in front of her   
She then followed the hair that led away from his stomach to his groin and her eyes grew wider as she took in his cock, it was long and thick the head red and angry as it grew larger the longer she looked   
She looked up when she saw Arthur move on to the bed an he crawled towards her and he settled between her slim long legs and leaned over her, the weight of a body over her was warm and new and she didn’t know how she felt other than nervous about what was to come.

He kissed her again making her forget about the worries she had and his hands roamed all over her making her body squirm under his touch again and soon his hand was on rubber her making her gasp and moan and then she felt a finger slide into her core and she let out a high gasp at the intrusion on her body.   
One finger turned into two and then three fingers were pushing in and out making her moan and beg him for more and she let out a disapproving noise when his fingers pulled out and she was left feeling open and empty, but the she felt something bigger and hotter poke at her entrance and she gasped letting her head fall backwards on the pillow as he pushed into her taking away her maidenhood in one strong push that knocked the breath out of her body, a mix of pain and pleasure over took her body as she lay their listening to his moan and whisper into her ear, He spoke gently to her as his movements became faster and stronger and the pain left her body leaving only a red hot pleasure to take over every sense she had left as she lay back relaxing into every movement Arthur did above her.

He pulled her legs from his waist over his shoulder changing the angle making her groin louder and grab onto his shoulder holding on tighter as he brought more and more pleasure to her body, but soon enough he stilled making a low moaning noise into her neck and she felt a hot wetness fill her from deep inside   
He turned over on to his back taking her with him and she lay loose and exhausted on top on his body their sweat covering each others bodies, his cock was still deep inside her as it softened and he ran a large hand through her ebony locks pushing the loose locks out of her face as he let his breath settle and come down from the high of his orgasm and that’s all she could remember before she rifted into a peaceful sleep followed shortly by her smiling husband.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait as most of you know life happens and yes its short but i hope you enjoy!!   
> have a great day

Merlynn sat looking out the window over Camelot’s town; the sun was just rising over the trees beyond the castle walls setting a golden glow over the kingdom.

She had been Arthur’s wife for 2 weeks and so far married life was okay, Arthur was kind to her and was always gentle and loving behind the closed doors of their chambers. She still found it weird waking up in Camelot with the red and gold plastered everywhere instead of the royal blue and silver she’d know for 15 years

Arthur was still in the bed his golden chest rising and falling gentle as he slept, she couldn’t help but look at him as he slept he always seems so relaxed and calm in sleep he even was when alone with her in their rooms, but as soon as he dressed and stepped out of their chamber his whole body tensed up and his attitude went darker even with her, he never laid a hand on her or raised his voice but he was a different man to the one in their bed at night and she hated how differently he treated her in the presence of others in this kingdom but she kept her mouth shut and put on a pleasant smile as she was supposed to do as the Princes wife and went with the day to day routine with grace and happiness but she knew that the prince knew it was all show yet he never brought it up when they retired for the night, he would either make love to her or go straight to sleep.

Merlynn was looking back out the window now daydreaming of the romances in the novels and stories her mother spoke of when she was growing up that she didn’t hear her husband wake till a gentle hand on her shoulder jolted her back to the present.

“sorry I didn’t mean to startle you” Arthur voice was still heavy with sleep and his hair was sticking up in every direction that she couldn’t help a real smile grace her lips “its okay” she got up and ran her small hands through his hair making it calmer and she noticed he was looking at her still and she couldn’t help but blush “what were you daydreaming on” he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair getting the strays out of her eyes “you” she lied, well it wasn’t a full lie when ever she daydreamed the perfect romance it was always Arthur just he was like the princes who rescue their fair maiden from a high tower or swept her from her feet at a grand ball, she really she wasn’t lying to her husband

His face lit up at her words and she couldn’t help but blush again, even though they were married she was always blushing when she met his gaze or he did something out of character 

“and what was I doing in your daydream” his eyebrow raised with the question as he was truly interested in her answer and this made her smile and look down, but he hooked his fingers under her chin raising her face to look at him.

She looked him in the eyes before she leant forward to whisper in his ear all the nothings she’d heard in stories all the small things that made love big and it did what she wanted when Arthur stopped her whispers with a deep kiss, she moaned into it and Arthur stole it as he kissed her as if she was a tournament to be won and she let him, she gave him full control let herself be captured in his strong arms as he held onto her with every ounce of strength he could without harming her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

This Arthur was the Arthur she’d grown to love in the short two weeks of being his.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlynn lay in her marital bed looking as her husband washed up for the night, his muscles moved flawlessly as he moved and she could help but smile at the fact that she was so lucky. She didn't realise the whole time that Arthur was looking at her through the mirror and was smiling fondly back at her.

They didnt talk much when out of there chambers they just said and did what was expected of them while in the public's eye, but in their rooms it was like two other people existed.

'What are you smiling at' merlynns head shot up to meet Arthur's who looked just as fondly as his voice sounded 'you' she simply replied and ducked her head her cheeks sporting a rosy tint to them now 'is that so m'lady' and before she could look up again he was across the room next to the bed

She let out a faint squick noise as he landed on the bed besides her surprising her at just how quickly he could move. Before she knew it he had manhandled her onto her back, he leaned over her kissing her body.

He left faint kisses on her flat porcelain white stomach making her back arch at the faint touch, he slowly moved up cupping her perk breast then kissed them one by one paying attention to her nipples making them hard, then he moved to her neck kissing her from the collar bone up to the point her knew made her week just behind her ear and she let out a gasp as he licked and sucked on her skin leaving red and pink Marks as he moved from place to place leaving her feeling like a cloud just floating up near the gods

Her back arched and her body totally surrendered when he lightly bit her ear lobe and she easily Let him take control of her body as he moved her legs around his waist as he made himself at home between her thighs moving his weight over her body making her a prisoner between him and the red silk sheets blow by she didn't mind she felt at home here under him as he kissed her neck and jaw still, constantly keeping her in a world of pleasure as sparks flew through her body for a long duration of the night

*****

The next morning they were both walking through the castle garden, the sun only a quarter of the way up the sky making the trees and flowers glow with the rays. They walked arm in arm not speaking muh just enjoying the peaceful hour they had before Arthur would be needed in court 

They had started doing this a few weeks ago and continued to do it every morning as long as the weather permitted. Merlynn loved walking in the gardens early in the morning they dew making the flowers and cobwebs stick out, the gentle hum of birds above their heads and the suns warms mixed with the gentle breeze made merlynn happy she didn't get to do this much when she lived in Ealdor she was always in lessons or reading with mother to get any time in the gardens so she was shocked when Arthur suggested they take a walk each morning in the gardens alone together.

Their servants stood just inside the castle waiting for them as they made their way back to the castle, Arthur stopped them just before the doors and kissed her gently ignoring the guards and servants and then presented a single deep red rose 'for my love' he whispered as she took it and he leant in kissing her again and he felt her smile against his lips 'I love you' he whispered agaisnt her cheek as he kept his forehead pressed against hers.

Shortly after they both made their way to their duties leaving one another till tonight, merlynn watched as herher husband walked off looking more like a king than a prince and she smiled and ducked her head smelling the rose before walking towards her day rooms

Merlynn smiled gently but warmly at the passing servants and ladies as she made her way to the rooms, she clutched onto the rose as if it were her own heart in her hands, when she reached he day rooms sh walked in followed by maids and servants, the room was bright and welcoming the warm glow from the suns rays filled the room from the large windows. The windows were mostly bare glass just 4 panes of glass held the pendragon sigil but the rest let the light fill the rooms as if she were outside again, the furnishings were eligant light carved wood with red throws and animals furs spread around the room making it a comfortable place to spend her days sewing or reading 

She had grown to love Camelot like her home but she knew she would be happy any were as long as Arthur was by her side, she had grown very fond of him in the short few months and she did truly love him even through at the beginning she was closed off and worried about her marriage, but he was kind, loving and gentle with her and she was happy. 

She told him she loved him 5 days after their wedding and she said it at least twice a day ever since, he only recently started saying it back and it made her heart grow each time she heard him whisper it into her skin. 

She sat in her favourite spot in the window looking over the training grounds and watched the knights as they trained, if she sat in the other large window she would look over the gardens they had walked just an hour ago but she liked this spot, she watched as sir Gwaine and sir Lancelot made their way to the field swords held high before clashing against one another. She knew all of Arthur's personal knights closely from visiting the training field with Arthur or from the feasts held in honor of some royal or celebration and she found them all very pleasant and loyal.

She couldn't see Arthur on the field so he must still be with the king, King Uther never spoke to her and she was fine with that, he would always nod his head at feasts whn they joined him at the top table but that would be it and she didn't feel at loss with not having the kings attention he was nothing like Arthur he was cold, distant and at times cruel so she kept her head down when she saw him and avoided him when she could.

She must have been day dreaming for a while because she was soon interupted when lunch arrived and she more from her spot to eat

She had nothing planned today so spent the remaining hours watching from her window till the sun set and she made her way back to Arthur


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur sat with his father whilst his father ranted about this or that, Arthur had stopped listening a while ago. A bang on the table startled him back to reality as he looked up he saw his father looking at him angrily “have you been listening to a word I’ve been saying Arthur” he shouted and Arthur just looked down “Typical” Arthur scoffed and picked his goblet taking a large drink of wine before signing and looking at his son again “You need an heir, is Merlynn with child yet” he raised an eyebrow as he waited for his son to answer. “Not as I know off father, but we have only been married a few months” Arthur replied

Arthur watched as his father placed the goblet down before signing again “I will only be alive and king for so long Arthur, I need to see a son of yours before I die to know our name goes on” he said it as if it was that simple and Arthur wanted to say just that but just nodded and agreed knowing it best with his father, he never took kindly to someone who disagreed with him.

His father continued to rant and talk about heirs and how many times he’d consummated his marital bed ‘which was beyond awkward for Arthur when he had to answer, getting a smirk from Uther’ for hours, he watched from the window as the sun got lower and lower in the sky knowing he would miss his training today 

Finally when the sun was setting he escaped his father and made his way back to Merlynn he was tired and annoyed and just needed his peaceful chambers away from his princely duties.

He made it back without any bother and saw the chambers were empty and he was glad he needed a few moments to himself, he loved his wife dearly but sometimes he never got time to be his own person.

 

Merlynn walked back to the chambers and met some of the knights who stopped to talk to her, she liked Sir Lancelot the most he was a true gentleman, Sir Gwaine always made her blush and Sir Leon, Sir Elyan and Sir Percival were always quit they said hello and asked how her day was but never really spoke much but with Gwaine around no one could really get a word in, his stories were always wild and made her giggle many times.

She must have been talking for a while as it was much darker out than it was when she left her day rooms, she bid the men goodnight and moved on towards her chambers, she’d missed Arthur terribly and wanted to see him.

She made it back in no time and entered to see her husband sitting staring into the fire goblet in one hand and his other hand in his hair, his hair was sticking up looking like he’d been pulling on it for a while, he looked up as she entered she smiled but he glanced away not returning a smile which was odd when they were alone, she looked around expecting Uther or a member of court to be there but saw no one.

“are you with child” she swung round to face Arthur shocked with his question, she blushed and looked down “no sir” she answered shyly and went to walk forward but Arthur got out of his chair slamming the goblet on the table, he was unsteady on his feet so she knew he’d been drinking for a while.

“Is there something wrong with you” Arthur’s voice was cruel nothing like his usual voice, he didn’t even talk to her like this when in the company of the royals and court and she wanted to leave the room but his hand slamming onto the wooden table made her freeze, this was not her husband.

“no Arthur, I don’t think so” her voice was timid and quieter than usual “We have been married 3 months yet you are not with child” he snarled walking towards her now “i…I” she stuttered having no words to say, this wasn’t how she pictured her evening

“I need an heir and that’s one small job that you were to obey in Merlynn, I didn’t marry you for any old reason my name needs to continue when I am no longer on this earth” he now shouted and ouch that hurt her more than she thought possible and she felt the tears well up in her eyes “I ask for little Merlynn and yet I have to spend the day with my dear father being humiliated because you can’t produce me with a male heir, or any heir for that matter” he turned away from her not noticing the tears as they fell down her face

“I can’t help not being with child Arthur, I would give you a son in a blink of the eye if I could you know I would, I love you and I would do anything to make you happy but I can’t be blamed for not being pregnant” she sobbed still grounded in the same spot as before 

“So its my fault” He yelled spinning on the spot knocking a few goblets off the table making Merlynn jump a small squeak escaped her lips from shock

“N…No my lord” she couldn’t help the tears, what was happening this wasn’t her kind and loving Arthur. “I would have as many children as I could to please you, but obviously it is not time my love” her voice was cracking in area’s making her sound as if she’d been sobbing for hours instead of minutes

“Not the time?” he questioned “not the time” he said in a quieter voice “and pray tell me when will the time be?” he hmm’d after lifting a blonde brow above his hair line waiting for her reply “I don’t know my lor….” She didn’t finish her sentence as a plate was hit off the table landing on the brick floor in a loud crash making her jump once again

“I’m tired of waiting Merlynn” he spat as he turned from her “My father is asking questions and the court is talking” he signed “I’m going to bed” he said as he walked away “Are you coming” he asked impatiently when she still stood there

but she brought herself back to reality and before he could turn around again and demand her she left the chambers slamming the door and running down the corridor, she heard him yell her name and food steps before she turned around the corner hiding muffling her sobs with her hand as he kept on calling her before he finally gave up and went back to their chambers alone


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter in one day :D  
> hope you enjoy

Merlynn didn’t know how long she sat sobbing but a shoulder on her shoulder made her jump, she opened her red rimmed eyes to see Gaius staring at her with concern “Merlynn?” he questioned “What are you doing down there child” he pulled her to her feet and she wiped the tears from her cheek and croaked out in a small reply “Arthur and I we fell out” a fresh set of tears fell before she even finished and she was then being manhandled away and towards his rooms.

Gaius was the court physician and his chambers smelled of herbs, there were tables filled to the brim with different herbs and tinctures and a few bubbling pots that smelt weird and were strange colours but Merlynn was fascinated with it all and for a moment forgot why she was here but then a hand on her shoulder and a sympathetic look on the old mans face made her cry again and she hugged the man that treated her like a dear friend ever since she arrived

“What happened child” he asked gentle and Merlynn finally moved her head from his now damp shoulder and sniffled before explaining it all in all the detail and the whole time Gaius face stayed blank as if the story was like a dream or from a book and it made it easier to tell him as she didn’t cry or stop telling him.

“Merlynn it is not yours or Arthurs fault that you are not with child, these things happen in time” he smiled “I have seen the wonders and horrors of the medical world and trust me when I say that you are a healthy young girl and will produce an heir soon enough” he patted her shoulder and got up bringing a goblet of water with him “here drink” he passed it her and she drank “this tastes weird Gaius” she smacked her lips together at the weird taste “Because it has a calming herb in it to help with your upset” he smiled and she could feel her tense muscles relax 

“Thank you Gaius” she hugged the old man again and left, she didn’t know if she should go to Arthur or go sleep in her day rooms away from him, but she hadn’t slept alone since her wedding and she hated the thought of not being with Arthur so she made her way to their shared rooms.

She expected the rooms to be dark when she entered but a single candle burnt by the fire and she could see Arthur asleep in the same chair as before so she shut the door quietly and moved slowly toward the bed but stood on a plate that still sat where it had fell earlier and Arthur shot awake looking around the room as if under attack but his eyes caught her and she looked away when his eyes seemed to soften when seeing her

“Merlynn” it was said so quietly she almost didn’t hear it “My lord” she spat before she moved toward the bed slowly undressing ready for sleep “Merlynn” he repeated moving towards her “I’m going to sleep, see you in the morning Arthur” she finished getting ready and slipped under the thick duvet onto the cold sheets below

Arthur soon followed but as soon as his hand reached for her she turned her back on him, she heard him sign and she faked sleep as he tossed and turned, it was strange not feeling his firm chest against her back as she tried to fall asleep, that feeling always helped her sleep ever since the first night, now she was lying in the bed with her beloved husband but it felt like the world was between them and she hated it, but he hurt her so much earlier that she truly couldn’t forgive him so easily 

 

She woke to the feeling that she was so used to, Arthur had moved in his sleep to press against her back, his arm holding her as if she would disappear in his sleep and for a second she forgot about the horrible argument, she moved away quickly and got up from the warm sheets into the cool breeze, she heard Arthur mumble before turning over in his sleep. She dressed in a simple blue dress that she didn’t need help with and put on her Ealdor blue cloak and left the chambers before Arthur woke.

She move quickly through the halls there weren’t many servants and the guards were swapping from the night to day shift and ignored her generally as she moved from corridor to corridor 

She reached the gardens and the sun was still below the horizon so it was difficult to see but she knew these gardens well and moved with ease to her favourite place, an old oak tree in the middle of the grand castle gardens, it was were her mother and her spent the last day together before her wedding, they finished all the knitting and reading and the lessons and went for some fresh air and found the tree, they sat there till the sun fell and night took over the sky and just talked like mother and daughter, two humans no royal titles or reasonability’s and she loved to come here and just sit and think of her old birth home.

The ground was still wet from the dew but she didn’t care her cloak was thick and wouldn’t seep through the material, she sat and leaned her head back trying to think of what to do about the situation, she knew it would be Uthers words Arthur spoke but they still hurt her in ways she never knew someone could cause her

She watched as the sky changed from deep blues to oranges and pale blues and soon saw the sun appear and she signed she had been hear in her own world at least an hour and she knew she must go back and change, it would do no good for the King to see her dressed like a lower class in the court instead of the future queen at Arthur’s side 

She got up with a sign and wiped the loose grass and leaves from her cloak and made her way towards the castle, her stomach growled and she moved and she realised just how hungry she was, she hadn’t eaten since lunch the day before not getting the chance due to the fight and upset

She walked through the corridors again smiling at the maids and servants as they passed, she got on with most of them in the castle and they treated her well in return, the guards tilted their heads to her as she moved through the castle and she smiled back again a large majority treated her well

She soon saw the familiar doors and entered as if she owned the place not caring if Arthur had anything to say about her early morning adventure, he was seated at the table picking at the food in front of him, he gave a small smile when she entered and she ducked her head and moved on she wanted so badly to just rush to his arms and hold onto him, she missed the feeling of him holding her secure in his in brace but she had to be strong and show how hurt she was 

She heard him moving around behind her and she turned to see him standing behind her “Arthur” she bowed and tried to move but he blocked her in “Merlynn please forgive me” he seemed so small, his usual prince stance and attitude long lost 

“You hurt me Arthur, in so many ways” she spoke to the ground “you hurt me more by your words than if you lay a hand on me” she could feel tears and quickly pulled herself together 

“I was wrong and a terrible husband” he leaned in resting his forehead to hers “yes you were” she said back not caring “I do everything for you, and I want your child so bad that I feel so empty without one, but just hasn’t happened yet and I can’t change that” she signed 

“I know” he paused and moved his hand to her cheek “my father got to me and I should never have taken it out on you, you are perfect” he stroked her cheek and she couldn’t help but lean into his touch oh how she had missed it in the few hours it was gone

“I love you” he whispered “with every ounce of my being” he kissed her cheek them and she let him “And child or no child that will never change” with that he captured her lips and the barricades around her injured heart fell away and she kissed him back

“I love you” she said when he broke the kiss “And I will have you child, no children I want a big family my dear, dear Arthur” she smiled “A family that will go down in history of the greatest rulers of all time” this made Arthur smile from ear to ear and he kissed her again “It sounds like paradise my love” 

 

That day Arthur took a day away from the court and they spent their day away from the castle they rode into the forest with a picnic 

They spent the day relaxing in the summer breeze her back to his chest as they sat under a large tree eating their fill whilst Arthur spoke words of love to her all day and she could feel the wound he left slowly heal itself as he whispered poems into her hair whilst the sun shone through the branches down on them

She wished with all her heart that they didn’t have to return to their duties and stay here in their own little part of heaven for entirety, but alas they had to pack up as night crept up on the world

They rode back slowly holding hands as they rode side by side, their horses enjoying the gentle ride through Camelot’s forest

They made it back to the castle and luckily didn’t see anyone and made it back to their rooms before anyone could interrupt. Arthur locked the door and made love to her all night, whispering how much he loved her and she knew in her heart that non of it was a lie she could feel it in her heart and soul that they belonged together and no matter how bad they fought they would always make it back to each other


	13. Chapter 13

Two days after her 16th birthday after complaining of feeling ill, Gaius checked her over and looked up at her “Congratulations Merlynn” He smiled at her with a wide general smile and patted her on the thigh “Your with Child and around a month along I would say” and Merlynn if she could anything but joy would most likely feel pain from her huge smile “your sure Gaius” she asked putting a hand on her still flat stomach “Yes m’lady” his smile never faltered as he moved away from her to bring a bright blue tincture “here drink this it will help with the nausea” he lifted a hand before she could speak “And it is perfectly fine for the child” he squeezed her shoulder and moved away as she got up and dress again

He quickly left his chambers with one last hug and with a bounce in her step made her way to Arthur. He was in the throne room with the council and she made her way inside as silently as she could but she drew Arthur's attention and he looked up at her, he was excused and went to her, she was stood behind one of the pillars and Arthur kissed her

“Are you okay love” he questioned, in all the months of their marriage she’d never came into a council meeting, she always told him what ever she needed to the night when all their duties were done for the day and they could relax together 

“Yes, more than actually” she couldn’t help a little laugh of joy escaping as she spoke, she leaned into his her lips to his ear “I’m with child” then she kissed a stunned Arthur on the cheek before looking at his face, it was blank he was just staring out at open space, then he laughed and looked at her.

She couldn't help but laugh with him and noticed the whole court had turned to look at what was so funny but she was surprised when Arthur picked her up and spun her around then placed her back down and claimed her lips in a breath taking kiss

“What is the meaning of this interruption Arthur” Uthers voice broke their moment and Arthur turned around followed by Merlynn who bowed to the king

“We have news my lords” Arthur voice was full of joy and pride and that made Merlynn smile wider if that was even possible “My wife has just delivered some very happy news” He turned his head and smiled at Merlynn

“Well what is it son” Uther asked standing from his throne 

“She is with child father” Arthur didn’t look away from Merlynns eyes as he said it and she beamed at him her eyes seemed to been glowing with joy

“wonderful news my boy” Uther walked over patting Arthur on the shoulder “All is well I take it” he looked to Merlynn and she nodded “It is your highness” and bowed again, she wasn’t used to seeing Uther smile but it wasn’t like Arthurs smile, his was almost like a smirk still but she didn’t care because right now she was the happiest person on this earth

They got a chorus of congratulations from the court and Merlynn beamed through it all as did Arthur.

Arthur was excused from meeting and took his wife back to their chambers, neither had stopped smiling and told everyone they passed receiving even more congratulations which made Merlynn’s heart grow more and more

They met Sir Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon, Elyan and Percival on the way and told them and Arthur got pats on the back and Merlynn got gentle hugs from each night as they congratulated her and she thanked each one kissing them on the cheek 

When they finally made it back to their chambers they both collapsed on the bed, Merylnns hand went straight to her stomach and Arthur’s fell on top of hers and she didn’t want this moment to end at all. It was like a dream

“Do you mind if it’s a boy or girl” she whispered breaking the silence that fell over them in the moment “As long as you and my child are healthy I do not care” he kissed her cheek and then moved down and kissed her still flat stomach “I will love him or her with all my heart” he said to her stomach “just like I love you” He looked up at her and she smiled down fondly at him

the day was late so they decided on a early dinner and got dressed for bed, falling into each others arms their hands resting on her stomach and that’s how they fell asleep that night.

 

Merlynn woke up like she always did her back to Arthur’s chest, his hand was now spread over her stomach and she felt the butterflies in her stomach from the image they must be creating right now.

 

As the weeks went on the morning sickness got worse but Merlynn couldn’t help but still be happy every waking hour, Arthur was there at every turn asking her over and over if she was well, what she needed and she never went without a thing

She was sitting in her day room in the window watching Arthur down in the training field when her maid came in with a letter, she glanced at the seal and recognised it from her birth home and she grinned as she opened it.

My dearest daughter

It is such wonderful news that we received in your last letter  
You and Arthur must be very happy to soon be parents.  
It truly is the best feeling when you carry and then hold your   
child for the first time, as you will soon find out   
Me and your father are. 

I wish I could be there with you my dear but as ever the kingdom  
is busy and never sleeps as you must know with the Camelot court

I miss you so very much but I am so proud of you and happy that you   
found your prince charming, I know you worried but you have made   
your own little fairy tale and I mean it when I say you   
must hold onto every moment like it is your last, I was  
so very lucky to found your father and knowing you have   
found your true love makes me very happy and relieved 

Look after yourself and our future grandchild and I will  
visit as soon as I can my dear.

Your loving mother

Hunith 

Merlynn hugged the letter to her chest after reading, she missed her mother but she knew she wouldn’t give up Arthur or her child for the world.

 

Every night Arthur would kiss her stomach and they would sleep with both hands resting their as if protecting it from all harm, she looked over her shoulder when she heard Arthur’s steady breaths knowing he was asleep and she couldn’t wish for a better man for a husband and father to her children, that was the last through before her eye lids gave in to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll most likely be moving in stages from now till the birth so not to drag it on   
> hope you enjoyed and sorry if there are any mistakes   
> not beta'd


	14. Chapter 14

Merlynn was happy the day she saw her once flat stomach had a small bump growing there, it stuck out noticeably due to her once small frame and she smiled down at her stomach knowing her future child was growing there.

Arthur walked in and saw his wife looking down but he couldn’t see what due to her having her back to him, he walked over wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, he got a squeak in reply “I didn’t hear you come in love” she turned her head and smiled at him which he returned.

“Someone’s making themselves seen now I see” His hands were on hers over her extending stomach and she signed gently content with how everything was and he was happy to see her so content

They stood in silence for a while just happy with how their lives were, the sun was high in the sky still and the day was warm but the autumn air was noticeable now if you left the warm chambers

“How about a walk” He spoke into her neck, his breath ghosting over her skin and she let her head fall back to rest on his shoulder “that sounds nice, I’ve been in here all day” she lifted her head from his shoulder and turned in his loosened grip “ I need to change just give me a moment” she smiled and walked off her maid came to her side in a second, Arthur didn’t even know where she appeared from but he shook his head and smiled walking over to his desk and sat down for a few minutes till Merlynn re-appeared dressed in a light blue simple dress with a matching shawl wrapped around her shoulders, she took his offered arm and they left the chambers

They walked through the halls and soon found themselves outside under the midday sun, the flowers were less now and the trees had shades of browns, reds and gold’s, it was like a picture from a book and Merlynn loved it.

They walked in a comfortable silence through the gardens walking down the path that crunched under their feet from the pebbles and leaves and she soon saw the lake appear as they walked towards it. 

They stood looking out over the lake watching the birds swim on the cold water and Merlynn watched how a lonely swan swam towards them looking like royalty of the lake as it swan elegantly

“its getting colder now” Merlynn broke the silence after standing for a few moments “Do you want to go inside” Arthur said within seconds he’d gotten even more protective now she carried their child, she couldn’t help a small laugh as she turned to look into his eyes and how much she loved those blue eyes “No love, I was just saying how the weather is changing so quickly” she looked back over the lake “I know seems like summer was only yesterday” he kissed her cheek and she blushed even now because she loved when he showed affection outside their chambers 

“I can’t believe how time flies, seems like we only just wed and now we are having our first child” and Arthur hummed an agreement 

 

They went back to their chambers a few hours later when the sun was getting lower and the air getting cooler and despite Merlynn protests saying her and their child were fine Arthur still dragged her back to the warmth and protection of their rooms

When they got back their dinner was being laid out on the table and the servants were in and out of their rooms bringing different plates and trays.

Arthur walked her to her chair and she sat looking over the food their was just about everything here, she picked some bread and spread some honey over it and took a small bite, every since she found out she was with child she’d craved anything honey and the poor cook had to make daily honey cakes for her 

Arthur just sat watching his wife before picking at the meats and fruit testing everything on the table 

 

The next few weeks followed pretty much the same, they took walks morning and evening to keep her from going mad and Arthur hated her leaving the chamber without him being with her but she understood, he was protective of them both and just wanted her and their child safe


	15. Chapter 15

Merlynn was 6 months pregnant her belly was large showing itself to every eye that cast upon her, the materials of her gown didn't hide it now and she loved it she really loved being able to see and feel her child and seeing the smiles people gave her when they saw her and their soon future heir and see loved it every smile was like a ray of sunshine cast itself over her entire body.

Arthur was always smiling now even after a long day training or on petrol, and even after meetings with his father who never made things easy for his son, so it was a blessing to her that she could make her husband smile in a simple way as just baring him a child.

Each time a royal visited she got smiles and comments and sometimes gifts and she never minded the fuss that people gave her daily because it made Arthur happy. He still never let her out of his sight and it had gotten worse since she started showing.  
Words could even describe the look on his face the first time he felt their child move within her womb, his had resting upon her Rounded belly in a light caress and then the baby as if knowing their father was present moved causing her stomach to flutter under hi protective hand

She even thought his reactive better than her own as she only panicked thinking someone was wrong and went to gaius and he laughed gently telling her all was well with her babe and then she smiled back feeling the baby wiggle and kick and she loved it, every single second of it she loved.  
******  
When she reached 8 months she was huge and it made it difficult to move around much but she still made Arthur after a long protest daily to take her to the gardens, they never walked far now but she loved the fresh air and seeing how the seasons had changed the landscape she now knew so well.

She was laying in bed due to gaius' instruction when Arthur walked in smiling wide "someone's here to see you love" he walked over kissing her cheek, she made to get up but Arthur gently pushed her back down 'no stay there they will come to you" his voice so gentle and loving that she would hardly believe him to be the first knight of he realm and a might warrior if had not seen it herself "but I am not dressed" she whined as she tried to get up again only to be pushed back agains’t her pillows again "its okay" he stood tall and moved to the doors opening the one wide.

She sat up looking towards the door and was shocked into silence when her mother ran in and towards her bed "oh my darling" he mother cried happily as she made her way over "you look wonderful" she sat on the bed kissing her daughters face over and over "how I have missed you" she said between kisses and Merlynn couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her throat.  
It had been over a year since she'd seen her mother and even with the many letters it just wasn't the same as being with her mother, hugging her and smelling the all too familiar smell of honey and lavender that she'd known since being a babe herself.  
Merlynn didn’t want to ever let go of her mother but soon enough she pulled away cupping Merlynn’s face in her hands “Its so good to see you” she had tears in her eyes as she spoke “You too Mother, I’ve missed you so much” Merlynn held back the tears as much as she could but after not seeing her mother for so long she couldn’t hold them for long and soon her mother was hugging her back fresh tears falling herself as she clung onto her daughter 

Merlynn looked up towards to door and saw that Arthur had slipped from the room and closed the door leaving them to catch up and she smiled she was so lucky having a husband like him.

“So how’s my grandchild doing, treating you well?” Hunith had her hand on her stomach as she spoke smiling gently “Had a few bad moments I wont lie but Arthur’s been amazing and got me through them and so the whole experience has been great, just can’t wait for him or her to arrive now” She laughed as she spoke 

Arthur walked back into the room then followed by her father so Hunith didn’t get chance to continue but she got off the bed and smiled at her husband and walked over to Arthur

Balinor walked in and his smile grew when he saw his daughter and then his eye’s lowered and his smile some how grew even more when he saw her bump

“Merlynn” He sat on the bed and kissed his daughters cheek “You look well and happy” he smiled at her cupping her face like her mother had done only minutes before “Arthur is treating you well?” she could hear the question in his voice and she smiled wide nodding her head “Very well father, he’s an amazing husband and soon to be father already” he moved one hand from her cheek and rubbed her stomach before getting off the bed “I will see you later I have a meeting with Uther” he soothed her cheek with his thumb before he strode out of the room with Hunith

Arthur stayed behind and brought over a goblet of water passing it to a still emotional Merlynn and she took it with a smile wiping the tears from her cheek with the other hand

“Why didn’t you tell me they were coming?” she looked into Arthur’s blue eyes “I wanted to surprise you, they will be here for tomorrow’s feast too so you can have all day tomorrow with your mother” this made Merlynn happy knowing she would have more time to speak “but you don’t have to attend the feast love you know that right, I will make a pardon for you and you know father won’t mind you are due any time now or so Gaius say’s and I don’t want you uncomfortable” he’d lay next to as he spoke and Merlynn could resist but cuddle close to Arthur resting her head on his shoulder “no love I’ll be fine, honestly it’ll be nice to leave these chambers even if its for an hour” Arthur agreed and soon she drifted to sleep


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short i know but i am writing another chapter as we speak, but my computer keeps wiping my documents :@ 
> 
> Enjoy

The next day was a busy day for everyone as they all got ready for the feast tonight, even Merlynn had gotten up much to Arthur’s concern but she wanted to help where she could being the future queen she wanted to show not only her parents and Uther but the whole kingdom that she knew what she was doing and she could run this castle and the grounds with ease and care.

Her stomach was large and no matter what shawl or dress she wore it was there for everyone who laid eyes on her and she loved it because she was exited and proud to be carrying hers and Arthur’s babe.

She walked slowly through the halls hand on her stomach and finally made it to the grand hall, when she walk in she gasped at the spectacular sight in front of her, there were flowers and ribbon wrapped around the beams and on the tables, the food was being brought in and lay out by an army of servants and each dish looked amazing and her pregnancy hormones cried out when a boy no older than 12 walked past with a tray full of honey cakes, she stuck her head though and continued through the hall looking at all the detail and running her fingers gently over the rose’s and petals

Arthur walked into the hall and saw his wife smelling a rose, the same colour as the one he’d picked from the garden so long ago and he couldn’t help but smile at the memory

“What are you looking so happy about” Merlynn’s voice broke through the memory and he shuck his head coming back to the present and he saw his wife standing in front of him her smile brightening the room “just a memory, my love” he kissed her tenderly and rubbed her stomach and she smiled wider if there was such a possibility but she managed too and it made his heart melt 

“Would that memory have anything to do with me” she raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at him her smile never faulting “Of course” he smiled back 

Uther walked into the room then with Merlynn’s parents so Arthur took her hand in his and walked over to them, they all stood looking around and talking about the feast so it was easy for both himself and Merlynn to join in, they talked about the food and the decorations and watched as the Pendragon banners were being joined by the royal blue and silver of the Ealdor banner and some how it worked well together

“Merlynn should you be out of bed” Balinor spoke finally once Uther finished talking about the boar they had caught just an hour prier “Yes father” she slipped her hand from Arthur’s and made her way to her father and kissed him on the cheek “The baby is healthy and so am I, it’s good to see other walls but the chambers” she smiled softly and so her father smiled back and gave a slight nod before moving on

Hunith took her hand and they moved away from the men who continued to talk about hunting and the game they had brought home for the feast

“My dear please don’t exhaust yourself” Hunith squeezed her hand “Go take a nap now before tonight or you’ll be to tired to enjoy the evening” Hunith understood though she was the same when she was carrying Merlynn and always wanted to be in the thick of the planning till she gave birth  
“I’m not going to argue Mother, my back has started to ache so a lay down may be a good idea” She had one hand on her back as she spoke “Good I will tell the boys” Hunith winked to her daughter before they both looked over to the three men in the room.

Arthur glanced over seeing Merlynn and Hunith talking and saw she was favouring her back holding it tightly with one hand as her other hand rested on their unborn child so he excused himself and walked over to the ladies 

“Merlynn are you okay” he rubbed her arm as he turned around giving him a smile but he could see she was tired “just tired and my back hurts” she replied back but she kept her smile bright even though she was in pain “Come one I’ll escort you back to our rooms” she took his offered arm and said a quick good bye and left the room with Arthur 

They made their way slowly and she was glad when she stripped to her night gown and lay on the feather soft bed, her back supported by the pillows "Sleep well, I will call you before the feast" Arthur leant down and kissed her on the head before straightening up and returning to the grand hall, by the time he reached the doors of their rooms Merlynn was sound asleep


	17. Chapter 17

Night quickly took over the sky leaving a blue glow to cover the kingdom and Merlynn woke from her dreamless sleep to the sound of Arthur’s voice calling her, she mumbled a reply from under the thick warm covers and Arthur laughed “Come on love the maids are here to help you dress” and she moaned this time throwing the comfort away and looked at her husband who was smiling down at her, she rolled her eyes and rubbed the sleep away before slowly moving 

The floor was cold against her once hot feet but she stood with a helping hand from Arthur and how could she not smile when he kissed her ignoring the maids who were waiting patiently in the room, but they bowed their heads and ignored the scene

Arthur pulled away and smiled at her again before he moved back from her reach much to her annoyance but soon she was being led to her stool and Arthur was gone when she turned around

Merlynn hated having her hair done, the constant pulling and brushing made her mood darken and then there were the powers and berries to stain her already red lips and she just wanted to be back with Arthur or asleep because she felt funny and her back was still hurting

But she stood when asked and changed into her new dress which was Camelot red silk with jewels coving the bodice and when she saw herself in the mirror she couldn’t help but smile

The finale pieces were added to her to make the outfit complete and that was a pearl and ruby necklace and her crown that had many jewels and diamonds covering the gold metal. Once that was clipped in place she was ready and soon Arthur walked into the room and stopped in his tracks looking her up and down with a shocked look

“Do I look okay” she asked no sure if it was to much or not enough but the smile that covered his face told her it was all okay before he spoke “you look…. Beautiful” she looked down feeling the blush cover her face, even after everything he still made her blush

She took his arm and they left the chambers behind and walked down the corridors toward the feast, they could hear the voices from far as the joy and cheer carried itself through the castle 

The hall was over flowing with happy people all dressed in their best, they were talking and dancing already and Merlynn smiled she’d never seen such a big turnout to a feast and she couldn’t help but smile as people laughed and danced around the hall. She missed dancing she hadn’t done much since she married and now being heavy with child she couldn’t join in so she walked up to the top table with Arthur and joined King Uther and her parents.

Soon enough Uther stood and spoke about the kingdom and people cheered and soon everyone was sitting and eating all the different meats and fruits and the voices drifted through the hall and Merlynn loved seeing all the happy people and the food was good “Here” she looked up to Arthur as he came back to his seat and she saw he was carrying a tray full of honey cakes and she laughed gently because her husband was amazing and knew exactly what she wanted so she gladly took the tray and started picking at the sweat cakes

A few hours passed and again the people were up and dancing around the hall and the band above them were playing song after song filling the room with the different instrument sounds and the peoples laughter and talk

Merlynn was watching them happily because this is what I should be like in a kingdom and this had to be the happiest she’d seen the kingdom and even Uther was enjoying the night and was up dancing with her mother which was strange but they were both wearing wide smiles as they danced to a new song and her father was dancing with one of the knights wives and they were laughing too

Arthur was talking to his most trusted knight Sir Leon not 2 foot from her chair and she wanted to laugh every time he or Leon looked at her as if checking her and the unborn babe were still okay before turning back and continuing with their talk

She looked around the room and smiled at all joy because this is what her baby would be burn into and they would want for nothing as they grew, she knew Arthur would be a great father and the knights would be their at every turn protecting the baby heir as they grew and she couldn’t wish for more because she knew their baby would always be safe within Camelot walls and what more could a mother ask for her child

And the baby must agree when a sharp pain ran through her stomach making her groan and lean forward “Easy baby” she whispered and rubber her belly but the pain came again a few minutes later and this time her groan of pain got Arthur’s attention and he was by her side within seconds

“Merlynn” he rubbed her back “love tell me what’s wrong” she could see the concern on his face “the baby” she moaned as another pain shot through her body and before she could say another word Arthur was looking around and signalling Gaius who came over straight away 

“Merlynn can you tell me what your feeling” Gaius spoke calmly when he reached the table, Merlin moaned again rubbing her stomach repeatable “My stomach” she puffed out air “it hurts Gaius” she sobbed 

“Okay Merlynn I think your going into labour” this made Merlynn and Arthur’s heads shoot up “We need to get her back to your chambers sir” and Arthur nodded and walked round and helped Merlynn to her feet 

Once Arthur got her to her feet she swayed from feeling dizzy so she clutched onto him stronger than usual and they made their way through the hall and the people.

When they reached the doors Hunith and Balinor were next to them and Merlynn smiled the best she could through the pain “Dear are you okay” Hunith asked as she took her other arm helping Arthur move her quicker to get her to the safety of their chambers

 

“Baby” was all Merlynn could manage to say and her mother soothed her as they walked down the hall followed closely by Balinor and Gaius 

Finally they reached their rooms much to Merlynn’s joy because every step was harder and harder and the corridors seem to never end. Arthur and her mother helped her out of her dress and took the jewels and crown before laying her in the bed where she groaned again clutching her stomach “Is everything okay” She asked in sobs and Gaius moved to the bed and patted her shoulder “yes child, its all normal” his voice was soft and gentle as he moved his hands to her stomach to examine her and she tried to relax but the sharp pain came again and again 

“what” she sobbed when she felt wetness between her legs “Am I loosing the baby” she sobbed but Gaius shushed her calmly “No your waters broken it means the baby is on their way” Gaius smiled and Merlynn couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips even though her body hurt 

“I’m sorry Arthur you need to leave no Sir” Gaius patted the boy he’s watched grow from babe to prince and Arthur looked at him as if he was joking “No joke Sir, you need to leave now” Arthur went to protest but Balinor walked over patting his shoulder “come on son we are no use here” so Arthur went to Merlynn and kissed her and she grabbed his hand and sobbed “don’t leave” she cried out as a pain hit her again and Arthur managed to slip his hand from hers and walked to Balinor finding it hard to leave when his wife needed him the most

When he walked out and the doors closed behind him he saw his father walking towards him “Son” Uther stopped in front of him “What’s happening, is she in labour” he smiled and Arthur just nodded and Balinor led him down the corridor to sit by the window “Here son, sit and relax it’ll be a long wait if she anything like her mother” Balinor joked but Arthur didn’t really hear him to concerned for Merlynn

He could hear the odd cry from his rooms even from here and he just wanted to go back and hold his wife because he could hear the pain and she’d only been in labour not even an hour.

 

Hours passed and soon the sky was turning gold as the sun rose higher, Merlynn withered and moaned as the hours passed and the pain grew harsher, she couldn’t hold back the sobs that rocked her body as she gripped the sheets

“Your doing great” Her mother soothed a hand through her now damp hair “It wont be long now dear” she kept stroking her daughters hair knowing how it helped when she was a child 

the day passed by and Merlynn was still in labour with no sign of the prince or princess but Gaius told them all even Arthur and the kings waiting down the corridor that everything was okay

Arthur watched as mains ran back and forth and each time the doors opened the cries and moans got loader and he hated hearing his Merlynn in such pain, it had been 9 hours and he just wanted to help her some way but he knew he couldn’t so he stayed seated sipping his watered down wine willing the hours to pass.

 

It wasn’t till 14 hours passed till Merlynn was able to begin pushing, she was exhausted and her cried echoed through the halls and Arthur was stalking the corridor getting more and more agitated as time went on, he wanted to see his wife and he wanted to see she was okay, her cries haunted him every time he heard them knowing and hearing just how much pain she was in

“Come on Merlynn you need to push harder” Gaius was calm but willing the young princess on “Come on sweetheart” Hunith wiped the sweat from her daughters brow “Hurts” Merlynn mumbled just before she pushed again crying out as the pain grew but didn’t stop till Gaius said so

“I can see the head Merlynn” Gaius looked up at her “Nearly there” and he went back to work, the room was still as she pushed again and gave one last loud shout till she felt a release and then a piercing cry “You’ve done it Merlynn” Gaius voice was full of happiness as he wiped the baby with a cloth a maid handed him. He wrapped the babe up before standing and Merlynn saw he baby for the first time as he walked round to her and placed a crying baby into her arms 

“A daughter” Gaius laughed as he placed the baby in the mother’s arms and saw the look pace over her face, the look he’s seen many times with new mothers and he smiled when he looked over at Hunith who was dabbing at her damp eyes 

Arthur paced hearing one loud scream much louder than any before and suddenly he could hear a infant cry over Merlynn’s and he stopped pacing as reality hit him, he was a father.

The chamber doors opened and Gaius appeared “sire” he addressed Arthur “Your wife and daughter are ready to see you” He smiled when the princes face lit up and he quickly moved

“Merlynn” he said as he walked into the chambers and stopped when he saw her there in their bed with a bundle in her arms “Arthur” she answered back and reached her hand out to him and how could he not run to her side “Meet our daughter” she smiled as she moved the baby into view her little face blinking up at him her little fist reaching out as she wiggled in her mothers hold

“Perfect” he muttered as Merlynn passed her over “She’s perfect Merlynn” he leant down kissing his daughters head and Merlynn smiled at the scene, at the two most important people in her life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names needed :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small moment between two new parents and their baby

Arthur couldn’t stop looking at his daughter she was perfect in every way, her eyes were the same as Merlynn and made the blue sea’s look dull, her hair was blonde like his own and he couldn’t stop running his hands through the soft strands she had. 

Merlynn lay in bed her eyes growing heavy but watching her husband and her child was beyond words for her it was truly magical seeing them there knowing they were all her, that she’d carried that little girl and protected her for 9 months and she couldn’t get it in her head that she was hers and she was now a mother, Arthur was the same he kept repeating in his head ‘I’m a father’ yet it never seemed real, even when he looked into those bright blue eyes that watched his every move 

“Your not upset she’s not a son are you” Merlynn’s voice was so small it was only because they were now alone and the room was quite apart from the soft cooed that Arthur heard her, he looked away from their child and looked at his wife, she was tired he could see that but 14 hours of labour will do that to a person “No Merlynn and don’t ever for a second think that” he smiled at her and she smiled back but the tiredness over took her features and he could just see the curl of her pale lips

“She’s our daughter and I wouldn’t change her for the world” he kissed the babies head and then leant down and kissed Merlynn’s “get some rest I will look after her” he whispered to caught up in their babies eyes to look away again

“We need to name her” Merlynn reached out running a finger over her daughters cheeks and the baby babbled and balled her fists making them both smile “she needs a name before the family sees her and they’re not going to wait much longer” she took her hand away and lay back letting her body relax into the soft bedding 

“What do you want to name her” Arthur asked looking away with a struggle and Merlynn looked at him “I like Albiona” her voice was quite as she lay back relaxing  
“I like it” Arthur ran a hand through Merlynn’s hair

“I had a white dragon carving when I was a child I called Albion” Merlynn laughed at the strange memory “and I always loved the name” Arthur nodded his head “Albiona” he whispered and their daughter cooed up to him and he would have sworn a smile graced her lips yet he knew it was impossible this young but oh how it looked like a smile “Albiona Morgan Pendragon” he whispered again and Merlynn smiled “I like that I think we have our princess name” her eyes closed but she opened them again when Albiona made a little crying noise “I think someone’s hungry” Merlynn reached out her arms and Arthur gently lay their child in her arms and looked at how easily Merlynn took to mother hood

“I will leave you for a moment” he got off the bed “I will get you some water and food and I will be back” he strolled out of the chambers listening as Merlynn hummed a lullaby to Albiona and his smile widened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed the names around and put the A on the end of Albiona and left Morgana as Morgan - hope you like it :)


	19. Chapter 19

Arthur opened the chamber door and saw Hunith, Balinor and Uther waiting outside, before he even spoke he saw a servant walking past and asked her to bring food and water for Merlynn, then he turned and spoke to the kings and queen waiting. 

“Merlynn and the babe are going well” he smiled when he saw Merlynn’s parents smiles grow, Hunith had already seen his daughter being there when she was born but Balinor was almost bouncing on the spot, not looking like the King Arthur knew but a father wanting to see his Daughter and grandchild and when Arthur nodded they both moved forward and entered the room

Uther stood still and Arthur knew his problem but he just closed the door and went to the bed where Balinor was cooing over the baby and his daughter and Hunith was kissing Merlynn’s brow.

“She’s gorgeous Merlynn, you did a good job child” Balinor spoke as he took Albiona from Merlynn when she raised her daughter for her father to take. Balinor took her with care and was like Arthur had been, he was totally mesmerised by how perfect the little bundle was.

“Are you okay dear” Hunith was asking Merlynn and Merlynn just nodded a reply with a small smile “We will go soon you need your rest” Hunith was stroking her brow making sure the loose strands of hair went back in place and from Merlynn’s face “Thanks Mother” she smiled up at Hunith and Arthur could really see how tired she was.

“Where’s Uther” Balinor asked when he finally looked away from the babies face, he raised one eyebrow and Arthur just shuck his head not wanting to start anything here because Merlynn and the baby and Balinor understood and soon passed Albiona back to Merlynn and kissed both his daughter and grand daughter on the heads before he moved round the bed and Hunith repeated his action before she took his arm and they left with good night messages

The maid soon came in and he helped Merlynn eat a small amount and drink some water before taking the trays away letting her lay down once again.

“I will be back soon” Arthur walked back over after putting the trays on the table and took Albiona from Merlynn’s arms, even when she was eating she didn’t want to let her daughter go but Arthur gently pried her from her arms and put her in the sleeping basket next to the bed right next to Merlynn so she could see and touch her even when she was laying in bed. Merlynn smiled up to him and closed her eyes now that sleep was fully claiming her after her long journey to bring Arthur a beautiful daughter.

He looked at Albiona once more before striding out of the rooms the corridors were empty apart from the two guards who now stood at his door, when he walked out he saw it was Sir Gwaine and Percival and he nodded his thanks before he walked towards his fathers rooms.

He didn’t bother knocking as he strode into the Kings chambers and Uther must have been expecting him as he didn’t look up when Arthur walked in.

“I’m busy” Uther spoke but didn’t look up “Father” Arthur started but didn’t know what to say he was angry with his father “Why did you not come in and see my wife and child” even when he was talking Uther continued to write “it’s a girl” was all Uther said and Arthur’s temper flared more at this comment “yes, my daughter” his voice raised at the last word “exactly Arthur” Uther did look up now seeing his son’s anger written on his face “What is that supposed to mean” Arthur was so angry he put his hands into balls and put them behind his back before he punched someone or someone.

“A girl is no good to me Arthur, being your daughter or not” his voice was level and calm as he spoke to his son “you need male heirs not a weak girl” what upset Arthur more was not the fact Uther believed his foolish old ways but the fact this was his Daughter and Uther’s grand daughter he was speaking of, how could he speak of blood in such a way because like it or not that little perfect bundle girl or not was Uther’s blood, it was a Pendragon just like they were and Arthur voiced such facts but all he got was a scoff from Uther

“She will not carry the name” his hands hit the table hard but Arthur didn’t jump “She will be married off to another kingdom and take their name” now Uther’s voice was raising “She is not a Pendragon or she wont be for long, she will take some other king or princes name and she will carry that name longer than she will carry the Pendragon name” Uther kept hitting the table over and over as if the banging would make the words better or more true but Arthur just stuck his head

“She is not a piece of live stock father, she is my daughter who is not yet 2 hours old yet you talk of her being married away and not taking the Pendragon name with her” he stuck his head “You are a fool father” and with that he walked away ignoring Uther’s voice as it commanded he return, but he wasn’t going to stay and listen to how he spoke of his perfect and strong daughter who he knew would take after him and be able to defend not only a kingdom but herself, Merlynn was the same she had the strength even if she was quite and respectful when in the public's eye Arthur knew his wife had courage and strength and that would pass to their daughter as well, Albiona would carry the Pendragon name with pride and he knew it he didn’t care what his father had to say his family was perfect and he would fight any one who disagreed.

 

When he walked out of his father’s chamber he saw Balinor was standing outside and Arthur nodded to the other king before carrying on to his wife and child not wanting to be away from them any longer.

Balinor watched as his son in law walked away and smiled he had heard everything and was proud of how strong Arthur not only replied to Uther but how he spoke of his daughter. He turned and walked away he would leave it for tonight but Uther would know that Balinor had heard how he spoke of his beloved daughter and Balinor needed to plan his course of action


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this ridiculously short chapter.  
> Personal things came up

Merlynn didn’t know about the way Uther had spoken about her or Albiona and Arthur was going to keep it that way, he’d never seen his wife so happy as when she was with their daughter not even king Balinor spoke of seeing Arthur or the fact he’d heard every word spoken about his daughter and granddaughter because both men wanted to keep it peaceful for the new mother and baby but both men knew that it would stay calm for ever but now was a time for celebration and love so they kept happy by spending time with the now week old princess

Arthur was watching from the castle as Merlynn walked in the garden holding the tiny bundle that was wrapped in a red thick blanket, Hunith was next to her talking as they walked around and Arthur could see now Albiona’s little hand reach out of the blanket towards Merlynn’s face every now and then as they kept walking and how could he not smile at that his daughter was strong and happy all the time even at a week old she would lay in either her basket or some ones arms and just stare and reach out with her tiny hands grabbing anything in reach

Balinor walked over to Arthur as he still stood in the window “shouldn’t you be training” but when Arthur turned to look at the other king he saw a big smile on his face and Arthur laughed “How can I train when this view exists” he looked back out the window as he spoke to Balinor and Balinor looked out also looking gently at his wife, daughter and grand daughter 

“Merlynn looks perfect with that little bundle” Balinor didn’t look at Arthur as he spoke “She’s a natural just like her mother” he patted Arthur shoulder before walking off down the corridors, they were here for another week before they had to return to Ealdor and Arthur knew that both he and his wife wanted to stay here but they couldn’t because their own kingdom needed their King and Queen back

The sun was setting and after a full day out in the gardens Merlynn returned to the castle with her mother and Albiona who had stared wide eyed at everything when they walked through the gardens, she grabbed at the leaves on the tree’s and watched as birds flew high in the sky and it made Merlynn smile down on her daughter who was fascinated in everything

Hunith took Merlynn to her chamber door making sure both mother and child were safe and she heard Arthur greet her before she made her way to her own chambers knowing Balinor would be waiting for her to return.


	21. Chapter 21

The seasons changed and the royal garden’s bloomed as summer finally fell over the land bringing with it the warmth and beauty, but that wasn’t the only thing that grew and bloomed in the kingdom

Albiona or Anna as Merlynn liked to call her grew every day and it seemed as if time flew by as Merlynn watched her daughter grow from the tiny new born to the 6 month old baby that was lying on her belly in the royal gardens cooing over the lush grass beneath her hands 

Merlynn sat with her back against her favourite tree watching her daughter as she crawled along the grass pulling at it and letting small giggles out when the grass came loose in her hand which made Merlynn laugh, Anna was always looking for new adventures even when she was this age and Merlynn knew she would be the same as she grew in years because she would be like her mother 

Arthur was away and had been for a week now with one hundred of the best knights, Merlynn didn’t know where he was or what he was doing but she worried over him daily

Merlynn rarely saw Uther and she was glad of that even though she felt lonely in the castle, non of the royals spoke to her and her maidservant was to busy to stop and talk so she spent her days with Anna and read in the sunshine as she listened to the birds sing as they flew across the sky above

 

Weeks turned into months and soon Merlynn saw more and more knights leaving the citadel, she didn’t understand what was happening and no one ever told her 

One day she was walking past the council chambers and over heard the men inside talking, she walked round the corner and out of sight of the guards and listened to the men talking, she recognised Uther’s voice as they talked of war.

She put her hand over her mouth to stop the gasp escaping because if they were at war then that meant Arthur was out there fighting and that worried her, but it did explain why her husband had been gone 4 months now

She walked back quicker to Anna’s room and picked her daughter up even though she was asleep but she didn’t wake up and Merlynn felt her breathing on her shoulder

She sat in her chair looking over the empty training field thinking about Arthur as she rocked gently keeping Anna asleep, she wondered who they were at war with but she knew she’d never know unless Arthur returned.. No when he returned, He was the best knight in the five kingdoms and he will return to her 

Soon night was falling and Albiona woke up hungry, she placed her on the floor after she’d had her fill and her daughter sat their looking at her, her eyes were big blue orbs that reminded her so much of Arthur and it made her miss him more 

 

It was late before Merlynn finally got to bed, the nurse was with Albiona watching over her so Merlynn felt at ease as she let her eyes drift shut

She didn’t know how long she was asleep for but the sound of banging on her door jolted her from her sleep, she climbed from the bed pulling on the over coat and opened the door to see Sir Leon there which was strange as he’d left with Arthur 4 months ago which made her think Arthur had returned but just as that entered her mind Leon said the exact opposite

“My lady, I am sorry to wake you but you need to grab Albiona and we need to leave” he spoke in a rush tone and was looking around which made Merlynn even more on edge

“I need to change” he nodded and she closed the door and quickly changed and it was only then she noticed the warning bell was ringing, she hurried into her plain red dress she used for walks in the forest or when she spent the day away from the other royals and walked out and found Leon waiting there still, they all but jogged to the next room and she walked in to see the nurse looking out the window and she spun around when they entered

“My lady” she bowed and her face was a mix of relief and fear, Merlynn just gave a brief smile before she picked up her daughter who was just waking looking unimpressed about being woken up

the nurse walked over with a small knapsack and Merlynn saw it held some one hers and Albiona’s things as well as food “We have to leave Merlynn” Leon’s voice made her turn but she just shook her head and followed the knight out back into the hall way the nurse close to her heals

When they got to the tunnels Merlynn stopped and questioned a anxious Leon who told her the reason he was here and not Arthur

“Arthur is on the front but he asked me to come and take you to safety knowing the enemy were advancing on Camelot, it took me 3 days ride to get here” his face was blank as he spoke “I will tell you more as soon as we are safely away from here no come” it was a command and Merlynn knew not to argue so she followed Arthur’s most trusted friend down the dark damp tunnels and soon they were outside the citadel and on the edge of the forest

Leon kept walking and soon they were in the thick forest and she couldn’t only hear the odd animal moving around, Leon let them rest and begin to speak

“Cenred the king of Essetir declared war 5 months ago on Camelot for some god forsake reason, that’s why Arthur and I left with the others 4 months ago because he crossed the boarder, he has advanced so Arthur asked me to come back and take you to safety” he gave her a small smile but she could see it was forced

“Is Arthur okay” and she got a bigger more general smile in return “Yes m’lady he is fine, or was when I left 3 days ago” he reached out and took her hand “He will return to you, I promise to protect him with my life” she smile at Leon and he could see her eyes glistening with unshed tears

“Thank you Leon” she patted his hands “Where are we going” 

“Ealdor you will be safest their with your parents and it’s a big kingdom which has come into help us push Cenreds army back” Merlynn knew her father would help because of Arthur not Uther she knew how her father felt about the man yet he never put it into words

“How long will it take on foot” she was worried about Albiona more than herself “Once we reach the clearing which I would say is a days walk” he pointed in the direction “there is a man with a cart waiting for you and it will only take 2 days at the longest for you, Albiona and Margret to get there” Merlynn had forgotten about the nurse but when she turned the nurse gave her a smile and took Albiona from her arms letting Merlynn sit closer to Leon so they could talk more as the night went on

 

The next day as soon as the sun began to fill the sky with light they were on the move, it did in fact take the whole day to reach the clearing and it was soon turning darker as they reached it but Merlynn could see the old man sitting by a fire, his horse and cart to the side and a spare horse tethered to a tree

Leon walked ahead and spoke to the man that Merlynn didn’t recognise and as soon as she got there he was untying the horse and Margret was jumping on the cart with Albiona

“This is Balin” Leon spoke and Merlynn gave a small smile to the man who tilted his hat to her “he will take you to safety

Leon helped her onto the cart and said his goodbyes and soon the horse was moving, Merlynn watched Leon get smaller

“Tell Arthur I love him and so does Albiona” she shouted out and saw Leon wave before he walked to the spare horse and rode off in the other direction

soon the night had fallen but the man didn’t stop and they rode through the night, they only stopped twice the next day to rest the horse and eat before setting off, it was a long quite journey and Albiona hardly made a noise to busy looking at the changing scenery

it took near 3 days to get to where they were heading but soon the castle of Ealdor appeared in the background and Merlynn was glad in one way to see her old home


	22. Chapter 22

Merlynn soon reached the castle gates of her old home and she let a small sign leave her lips as she made it into the court yard and saw her parents waiting for her, she clung tighter to Albiona as she jumped from the cart before the man could help her

Her mother and father quickly made it to her and she clung to her mother and let her tears fall, it had been a stressful time and she just needed everything to come back to normal again, she wanted Arthur back and the past few hours travelling on those bumpy back roads had been a tense and scary experience for the princess

“My dear” Her mother spoke softly in her ear “you’re safe now” and she gripped he mothers dress tighter with her spare hand

Albiona let out a quite whine from where she was pressed against the two women letting them know her discomfort of the situation and Merlin soon stepped back shushing her daughter quietly

“Come on dear lets get you inside” Her father voice made her look from her baby and she gave a soft smile and followed them both up into the familiar castle 

 

They walked thought the halls and everything was so familiar to her it made her smile slightly, it was as if she’s never left all those months ago

Soon they reached her old rooms and her father kissed her on the cheek before leaving the two women to get settled

“Nothings changed” she told her mother once they made it to her old rooms and her mother smiled to her as she closed the chamber door behind them

“It’s been a big change not having you here my darling, oh how I have missed you” her mother hugged her again which she gladly accepted and Albiona didn’t fuss this time as the two woman embraced 

“The servants brought in a cot for Albiona” Her mother pointed to a small cot sitting by the bed and Merlynn happily moved towards it and lay a now sleepy Albiona down making sure she was comfy before she moved away and joined her mother 

“I miss him” she spoke as she sat and her mother took her hand gently in hers “I know dear, but Arthur is a fine knight and prince and he will win this war and make it safe for you and his daughter again soon” he smile soothed Merlynn in a way no other could

They sat there for a while in silence just drinking from the goblets that were already waiting for them

A knock came at the door and Merlynn bid them entrance and soon Margret came in and Merlynn in a rush to see her parents had forgotten about the nurse

“Margret” Merlynn stood “I’m so sorry I forgot about you in the rush, are you okay” the nurse looked on in shock to be noticed and spoken to so kindly and nodded when she couldn’t form words

“Good” Merlynn signed and sat again “Albiona is sleeping” She smiled over at the cot and the nurse made her way over and leaned over the cot looking at the sleeping infant before she left the chambers again

“You should get some sleep dear” her mother got up as she spoke and Merlynn hadn’t realised how tired she was till her mother spoke the words

“I shall mother, these past three days have been hard” her mother hugged her again before they bid each other goodnight and Merlynn soon found herself in bed 

She lay there finding it strange to be here in her old bed again, she never thought she would sleep in these rooms again after she left to marry Arthur all that time ago, she soon found sleep but it was uneasy and she kept waking from the dreams that plagued her sleep


	23. Chapter 23

Days turned into week and weeks turned into months and Merlynn had heard nothing from her home Camelot or from Arthur and before she knew it 6 months passed by and Albiona was turning one tomorrow

She sat in her window looking out over her old home, she’d settled down quickly and was enjoying her time back here with her mother but 6 months was to long to be away from Arthur, the worse part was not knowing if he was living or dead

‘No he was not dead, she would know’ her head scolded itself for that thought, but 6 months was a long time without word

 

She spent most of her days in her room and her mother would come by daily to spend time with her daughter and grand daughter and Merlynn was happy that her mother got to see Anna so much now but she wanted to go home and be wrapped in Arthur’s arms

 

The day grew darker and she watched as the pale blues turned darker as the sun lowed in the sky leaving a soft orange glow on the horizon

It was late when the servants came to take the dirty plates away and changed her for bed, just as she slid behind the screen ready to change into her sleeping clothes her mother entered her rooms 

“Merlynn come with me” She smiled and Merlynn moved without asking questions and left her rooms, as she moved away from the door Margret came from the direction she and her mother were heading and soon disappeared into the rooms to watch Anna

They walked hand in hand to the thrown room in silence and soon entered, her father was sitting on his thrown and a man was standing before it, her mother let go of her hand and moved to sit by King Balinor

Merlynn was still standing where her mother had left her because the man standing by her fathers thrown had turned and Merlynn was glued to the spot

“Arthur” her voice was small as she spoke the name that hadn’t passed her lips in months ‘is it really him’ her brain asked as the man all but ran to her and she soon found herself being lifted from the ground and her arms automatically wrapped around the broad shoulders and that smell, she would recognize it anywhere

“Oh Arthur” she whispered into his neck as he swung her around before placing her back on the ground and she worried for a moment that her legs would not hold her up

“Merlynn” his voice was as quite as his hand moved up to caress her cheek wiping the tears from it “I missed you” and before she could answer him his lips were on hers

When he pulled away she was breathless and her eyes wouldn’t leave his and she looked into those all to familiar blue orbs

“Come I need to see my daughter” and with that they left the chambers and she missed the kind looks that covered her parents faces

 

They walked quickly through the corridors and soon they were back in her rooms

The nurse left quickly leaving the two alone with Albiona, Arthur strode over to her cot quickly before picking her up cradling his daughter closely to his chest

“How I have missed you two” he spoke into his daughters fair hair and Merlynn started crying again before she hugged his again bringing Albiona closer to both there chests but unlike before with Hunith she made no fuss at all as her parents hugged her close for the first time in months


	24. Chapter 24

"I missed you" Arthur whisper made goosebumps appear all over her body, they lay together in bed her back against his strong chest and merlynn couldn't believe she had him back here with her, it fet like a life time ago since they had lay together as a married couple should. 

"I missed you too, I love you" she whispered back kissing his palm which then held her tighter to him and she happily snuggled into the hold

"Albiona has grown so much, I can't believe it's been a year since she bless our lives" Arthur's voice was strong even in a hushed whisper and merlynn smiled as she wiggled back even more trying to get closer to her husband 

"We both missed you" she looked over her shoulder the best she could and saw agenual smile on Arthur's face"I'm not leaving you again" he promised before they both found sleep

 

The sun was high in the sky before they woke to the cries of their daughter. Merlynn moaned as she sat up and untangled Arthur's arms from her body, she pulled on her robe and went to her daughters crib "happy birthday love" Albiona quietened as soon as merlynn picked her up and soon after she had Margret walked in with the princesses food, merlynn handed her over happily and looked at her still sleeping husband 

"Wake up love" she stroked his cheek as he mumbled in his sleep "come on you need to make up" 

Arthur's one eye opened slightly and he hissed at the sun shining through the room "let me sleep" he muttered pulling the sheet over his head like a child and not a prince

Merlynn covered her laugh with a hand and pulled the sheet from Arthur's face kissing him before he could protest, he didn't but instead pulled her on to the bed making his wife squeel 

 

It was some time later that they actually made it out of the rooms and joined the king and queen, they sat and takes and they all passed Albiona around as she opened presents from everyone and squeeled in delight at the gifts she was given, she was an easy baby and love everything 

 

"We must go home soon, Camelot needs us" they were back in the rooms and Arthur was looking over some paper work and merlynn quickly agreed but she secretly would miss the happiness she had with Arthur here unlike back in Camelot where she was treated so differently by everyone 

 

A week later and Merlynn was mounting a horse and quickly grabbed Anna from Arthur's arms balancing her in front of her as she took up the reins, Arthur soon mounted his own horse and with one final wave they rode out of the castles court yard and back towards home, or what was left of it


	25. Chapter 25

The ride back to Camelot was a long one with a fussy one year old but after 3 long days they finally made it back to the Camelot boarder and they were finally only hours from home 

The smoke could be seen once they rode out from the forest and it made them both pull there horses to a halt for a few seconds to take it all in before riding forward again 

Once they made it to the lower town they could see the devastation that the war had left, houses that once lined the path to the castle were now piles of chard wood and ash and most of the shops and stalls were in the same condition. 

The people who had lost everything had already fled leaving the once busy market street silent and abandoned. The towns nearer the citadel were the same with black clouds of smoke hovering over the once busy streets

They reached the castle and Merlynn could see the slight damage on the one side of the castle wall nearing the king’s chambers, they rode in quickly and Arthur was soon on the ground leaving his horse as he helped his wife dismount safely with their child

“Come we need to find my father” he tugged her along as he ran up the steps and it was hard to keep up with him but Merlynn did with a struggle

 

They ran through the corridors seeing no one, they rounded one corner and run into someone nearing knocking them over, when Merlynn looked she noticed a lady standing there

“Hi” Merlynn spoke before Arthur could

“My lady” she looked wide eyed at them “Oh Sire” she bowed now trying to look anywhere but the royal family in front of her

“Who are you?” Arthur questioned in a sharp tone, he needed to find his father yet a strange girl stood in their way!

“Gwen my lord” she looked at Merlynn as she spoke “I’m sorry to” but she didn’t get to finish her sentence as Arthur pushed past her dragging Arthur and a fussing Albiona behind ignoring the stuttering girl

“Wait Sire” she spoke and as Arthur turned a blush spread over her face from speaking out to a royal “Sorry its just the king” she pointed in the direction she was once heading “he’s injured my lord, he’s this way if you are looking for him” which she knew was a stupid question but she didn’t know what else to say

Arthur quickly turned and headed in the direction Gwen had pointed and noticed the girl in question was close behind them

“Here my lord” she spoke behind them and Arthur all but barged into the room, as he entered with an out of breathe Merlynn behind he noticed his father laying on a old guest bed looking ill, he quickly released Merlynn’s hand and rushed to his fathers side

His father was pale with sweet forming on his brow, his eyes were closed tight and his breathing was rushed and hollow as he sucked in the air that struggled to enter his body

“Father” Arthur’s voice nearly broke but he controlled his emotion, but Uther did not stir from his restless sleep

Arthur stayed there kneeling besides the bed; he didn’t even hear Merlynn walk up to him till her hand rested upon his shoulder making him jump slightly from forgetting everyone else’s presence 

“I will give you some time” Merlynn spoke and only got a nod in reply

Merlynn walked out with Albiona and Gwen followed behind them as they made their way through the corridor 

“Where did you come from Gwen” Merlynn questioned her as they walked to the other side of the castle to her rooms

“Nemeth my lady, we moved to find a better life and my husband always wanted to come to Camelot and so we moved here” She looked at her hands as she spoke “We have a young son and we wanted him to have a better life” she didn’t look up at all as she explained how hard times had become in Nemeth and how Princess Mithian’s husband was demanding in the new taxes and Merlynn listened

“How old is your son” Merlynn took Gwen's hand in her spare hand and she heard the small gasp from the young lady “My lady” Gwen was looking at their joined hands “Don’t threat Gwen, I want to be your friend so please don’t be afraid because I am the princes wife” and Gwen gave a gentle nod and a small smile formed on her lips making her darker skin wrinkle around in that area

“He’s three my lady” and Merlynn was shocked Gwen looked the same age as her and she voiced her thought which got a small laugh from the other girl “yes my Lady, me and Lance married when I was 14 and he 17 and I fell pregnant with Galahad when I was 15” 

“So you’re a year older than me” Merlynn smiled “how is it you look so young” she laughed and Gwen joined in “Where is your husband and son now?” they had just reached the rooms and entered quickly and nothing much had changed since she fled all those month ago

“They are around here somewhere” Gwen laughed “Lancelot is a devoted father and loves to have alone time with Galahad when he can” Gwen moved around the room putting things right as she went along and it put a small smile on Merlynn’s face

 

The afternoon went quickly with Gwen’s company she only left for a short while to bring some food and water for them all and came back with a handsome young tanned man and a beautiful brown eyed little boy which Merlynn guessed was Lancelot and Galahad and was soon introduced and talking away to the three new guests of the castle

The sky was dark when a exhausted Arthur came into the rooms, his face was a picture of misery and his eyes looked red and puffy from hidden tears but Merlynn didn’t question it

Gwen and Lancelot left with their son soon after a quick introduction was made and the room went silent as Arthur sat at the table drinking the mead Merlynn had passed him a moment ago

“He’s dying” Arthur’s voice was so small that Merlynn would have missed it if she wasn’t sat beside her husband, she said nothing knowing no words could help but she knelt by his feel and hugged him which he excepted and clung to her smaller frame 

luckily for them all Albiona slept through the night and didn’t bother her parents as her father as time went on lay in bed letting small whimpers leave his mouth every few minutes and he clung to Merlynn and she shushed his gently till he found sleep

Merlynn lay there longer listening to her husband as he even whimpered in his restless sleep, she didn’t find rest as easily as the night wore on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any mistakes, let me know if there are any and i will fix it


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this part, but i will write a second part soon where Arthur is King and Camelot is a new and better place 
> 
> hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes

The days following their return went much the same, Arthur would spend most his time with his father who wasn’t getting any better and Merlynn spent her time with Gwen and her son 

In those days Merlynn and Gwen had grown close and Merlynn was happy to finally have a friend here in Camelot 

“Will you stay?” Merlynn asked Gwen one day as they sat in her rooms sowing 

“Yes” she smiled at Merlynn and Merlynn returned it happy to know she would still have a friend when Camelot was back on her feet 

The people had started moving back and communities helped one another to rebuild their homes and businesses, Merlynn and Gwen watched as the towns folk cleaned and built their lives back from what was left in the ash and remaining smoke 

Both women watched as Arthur and Lancelot helped when and where they could as did the remaining knights, some of which Merlynn didn’t recognise but then again so much had changed in the time she was back in Ealdor 

 

Uther never got better from his injuries but he lived, he was the shell of a man now and not the Uther Merlynn was so afraid of, she’d only seen him twice since returning and left the visits to Arthur

The council returned three days after Arthur and Merlynn and after a week of being back they decided that Uther would no longer be fit enough to be king and rule Camelot and that Arthur should take the throne early, but Arthur being the good son detested their will and kept saying no for weeks

After a month of being back in Camelot Merlynn saw much change in the kingdom, the people had built most of the higher towns and market back up and stalls were yet again open and selling daily, the lower towns were also nearly complete again and most of the Camelot people were back in their new homes going about their daily life as if nothing had happened, yet a black cloud covered the kingdom leaving it a very sad place to be

The people knew their king was ill and wouldn’t be back on the throne, but Merlynn knew this wasn’t really what upset them, not really because she knew the people feared their tyrant king as she did

The people wanted Arthur to take the throne, they all followed his orders as if he was already king any way and they all looked up to the blonde man who brought so much to his kingdom

 

After two months the kingdom was looking like its old self again as most of the kingdom was rebuilt and the damages fixed  
It was also after two months that Arthur agreed to take the throne, Uther had gotten worse as time went on and he hadn’t uttered a word now for weeks and just looked off as if he wasn’t even in his body any more

The black cloud seemed to have turned grey as time went on and soon it had fully lifted as the day of Arthur’s coronation came 

 

Merlynn stood in a new gown in hers and Arthur’s room; she looked at herself in the mirror as Arthur got changed into his full armour, her dress was deep Pendragon red with gold embroidery all along the bodice, it shaped two dragons entwined and the deep red gems and jewels made there eyes and scales stand out, her hair was simply left down in simple curls 

Arthur came from behind the changing screen and looked magnificent in Merlynn’s eyes, he looked like a true and mighty king.

“Ready my dear” He held his arm out and she took it

Gwen was behind with Albiona who was dressed in a simple red dress but in her parents eyes she looked perfect

“Ready my king” She whispered and saw the small smile appear on his lips

They walked in silence to the throne room and as they got to the doors they stood in silence, Gwen went in through the side door and walked with Albiona to the front and waited for the ceremony to begin

 

“You look beautiful” Arthur spoke in hushed tones but the look of pure love on his face made Merlynn blush

“Thank you” she kissed his cheek quickly “you look like a true king” she whispered in his ear before moving back to standing straight by his side, her hand gently placed over his

“Shall we” he spoke as the doors began to open and the trumpets began to play, Merlynn gave a gentle nod and seconds later they walked through the crowd of royals and nobles to the top of the room where two thrones sat, Merlynn could hear the hushed whispers but ignored them all as she focused on Arthur from the corner of her eye. They walked to the first step and Merlynn turned as she was shown and knelt, Arthur carried on up the steps till he reached the top and he stood in front of the larger throne

Geoffrey began to talk and his voice filled the now silent room as everyone looked on as the ceremony started, Merlynn quietly stood and moved over to were Gwen stood with Albiona 

 

Arthur’s voice soon joined Geoffrey’s as he promised to protect his people and his kingdom and Merlynn couldn’t help the proud feeling she felt as she watched him

Soon enough a large crown was being placed upon Arthur’s head resting heavily In his brow but he looked like a fairy tale in Merlynn’s eye’s, the sun was reflecting threw the red and gold stained glass behind him making him look like a saint standing above his people

 

After a short while Arthur held out his hand and Merlynn stepped forward climbed all but one step and then knelt again on the cushion, she looked up at Arthur as he began to talk, Merlynn didn’t remember any of the words spoken but soon she too felt the heaviness of a crown as a smaller one covered in red and gold jewels was placed on her head too and she was pulled up gently by Arthur to stand beside him, the smaller throne looking and feeling much bigger behind her

 

They both sat on their new thrones and looked on over the crowd, it was a funny feeling being a queen but Merlynn knew that with Arthur to guide her through that she would do her duties to the best of her ability 

 

Albiona was soon brought up to the new King and Queen by Gwen who knelt by their feel holding up their daughter 

Arthur stood from his throne and called the attention of the room, he named Albiona Princess of Camelot and she too had a small tiara placed on her head, she tried many times to grab it but Gwen stopped her each time till she pasted her to Merlynn who smiled down at her as she reached up trying to grab the little gold tiara with her tiny fingers 

“Hush little one” Merlynn whispered and Albiona soon bored of her quest and fell asleep in Merlynn’s arms

 

The room soon emptied leaving the new king and queen alone in the throne room; they sat in silence for a long time just taking in all that had happened before they moved from the thrones and walked to the balcony 

The ground below was packed with the people of Camelot who began to cheer when the doors opened and their King and Queen stepped out holding the new princess of Camelot 

Arthur gave a short message to his people and they cheered more before he guided his wife and child back into the warmth of the castle

 

It was soon time for the feast to start so both of them joined their guest and the night moved quickly as they ate and the people toasted their new leaders, the knights all claimed loyalty and the night was filled with joy and new beginnings

Gwen had taken Albiona back to the rooms to rest so Merlynn enjoyed herself by Arthur’s side till it was time to retire

They retired late into the night and by the time they made it back to their rooms they were so tired that they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, their bodies entwined together just like the dragons from Merlin’s dress

 

Tomorrow would bring a whole new day


End file.
